Accidental Love
by PurpleKisses
Summary: It had been five years since the war ended both Hermione and Draco had changed but so had the whole wizarding world. Can a relationship that's founded on an accident be the new start they both secretly crave or will the past resurface and destroy all hope of what might be? *Its rated Me because its gonna get a little steamy*
1. Chapter 1

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 1 – The worst way to say hello.

It's been five years since I last walked into this building Draco thought. A few people were openly starring. He couldn't blame them. A Malfoy in the ministry of magic after all this time, after no one had seen him since the night the war ended.

Thinking back to how he ran that night he knew they had a right to whisper. A broad grin took over his face at the things he heard. It was like a bad blonde joke. Blonde walks into the wizard ministry building and the ministry says exit is that way Malfoy. This joke, sadly had no punch line. Draco thought five years would have been enough time to put distance between the bad reputation of his name and the past. With a determined stride he kept walking. After all he was here for himself. He didn't give a fuck what these ministry assholes thought. He didn't need to change their minds about him. Or so he kept telling himself. But what he would never admit is that part of him feared never being able to really be free of the past.

Standing outside in the corridor of the new department of unclaimed items Draco leaned his head against the wall. Part of him couldn't actually believe the minister had agreed to give him a job. Remembering the discussion with Kingsley a few things still didn't fully make sense. Just who was the mystery person that had decided Draco would need a second chance one day? And who the hell was the 'old friend' that he will be working with?

'' Get a grip man.'' he told himself in an aggravated tone before biting the bullet and pushing open the door.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself on the floor. Tangled in a mixture of books and little green plates all with the same swimming duck that quacked in his ears. So much for first impressions. With speed Draco felt objects being lifted away and heard the sweetest voice imaginable been apologetic, but with a small tint of guilt attached to it. Freeing a book from his face, the woman behind the angelic voice froze.

'' What the hell are you…Ouch.'' he winced suddenly as the book hit him square in the jaw.

'' That's just typical of you isn't it Granger hit a man while he is down.'' For a second their eyes met.

'' Oh bite yourself Malfoy. If I'd of known it was you I'd make sure half the furniture in the room was thrown at you.'' The sound of her heels clicking on the stone floor was all he heard while he brushed himself off. Smiling in his mind at the sight of her nerves.

'' Well you must have aimed for someone or I wouldn't of been covered in a porcelain pond.'' Bitterness hung in the air.

Out of frustration Hermione's fingers found themselves sinking into her curls. A force of habit. ''Not everyone is like you Malfoy. They don't feel the need to fire their wand to make a point.'' Anger dripped from her words. '' Did you consider just for a second that an irritating blonde might have walked in on me while I was performing a multiple levitation spell. Which you distracted me from and it was all a big accident? What am I even saying, the only thing you consider is yourself.''

Turning away, Draco counted to ten mentally. This was not the way to make a fresh start. His anger was fuelled by her judgmental looks.

With her hands placed on the desk top Hermione pressed her back against. Eyes widened as she watched an old enemy pace across room towards her. Subtle fingers stroked over the wood. Regaining confidence that his closeness took away.

'' You're call me irritating? That's rich coming from the princess of prissy herself. Tell me are you locked away down here because no one else can stand you or are the ministry hoping to lose you among all these items?''

Before the words finished leaving his lips, he knew he had gone too far. Eyes shut tight in preparation. Draco waited for Hermione to either slap or hex him. Mind knowing Granger it was more likely to be a punch. Which his conscience seemed to think he deserved.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Wearingly Draco drew open his eyes, catching her gaze again. This time he could have sworn tears had been there. It was only as Hermione's petite curves slipped away from him that he realised how close they had been. She made a run towards the door. Slamming it shut. Leaving Draco alone to curse himself for letting his own temper and world angst issues to get the best of him.

Spying the mess which had once been a semi tidy room Draco sighed '' I could just clean it up for her. We could start again like this never happened. Oh come on mate even you don't believe it will be that simple. Stop fooling yourself.'' Shaking his head Draco ended the conversation with himself. Stopping dead in his tracks with his wand out he stared at the door '' Fuck it, I'll go find her, say sorry and then probably get punched.'' With that he slammed the door too.

Hermione sat in the third cubicle of the ladies bathroom. Trying her best to calm down. Knowing Malfoy wasn't worth it didn't help. The tears still fell.

'' You knew this wasn't going to be easy when you agreed to working with him.'' her voice was a soft hum. ''Remember what Kingsley said, you have to keep an open mind.'' The words were repeated like a mantra. Hands fumbled with tissue to wipe away the flood of tears. Malfoy has an icy shade of blue eyes. Hermione paused at the cubicle door. Unable to believe what her mind just thought. '' All thoughts about his eyes and any other part of him are banned.'' Giving herself the warning she stormed off back to the office. Ready for round two.

As Hermione twisted around the last corner she suddenly found herself sliding across the floor. Feeling a frosty sting from the tiles.

'' If I didn't know better witch, I'd say you liked getting me on my back. And that these little 'accidents' of yours are planned.'' His lips twitching into a half smirk.

''My accidents Malfoy? You're the pure blood with the clumsy problem, not me.'' Hermione was wearing frustration like a second skin.

''In that case, let me make amends and help you up.'' Using the wall to pull his quidditch toned body up. Draco lazily strolled over with confidence to where Hermione lay. Holding out a hand, a peace-offering.

**Authors note: Was there any need to mention Draco's quidditch toned body? Nope none at all but why would anyone not want to think about that for at least a few minutes. Kisses xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 2 – Peace between the lion and the snake.

Looking down, she seemed frozen by his offer of a hand. Studying it like it held some form of hidden danger. After what felt like forever she grasped it and was wrenched to her feet. Quickly, too quickly. Hermione noticed what was about to happen before been able to stop it. Somehow she got caught in the fluidity of Draco's cloak. Stumbling into him as she tried to reclaim composure. The weight of his arms wrapped around her. Pulling her into the hardness of his chest. Lips sank down to her ear.

'' You know little witch, if you want to be close to me all you have to do is ask.'' The sound of his low whispers sent shivers down her spine. God help her she was enjoying been held by Draco Malfoy.

Reluctantly Draco let go after feeling her body go rigid. Obviously that mind of hers had kicked in and was over thinking. Wait what the hell was he thinking. He was disappointed that Granger didn't want him holding her? Rattling his head Draco came back into reality, just in time to watch her marching back to the office. Catching the end of her ranting.

'' ….And for your information Malfoy I won't ever ask you to hold me and don't call me little witch.'' With that parting shot Hermione was back in the safety of the office. Or so she thought.

'' Look Granger I'm about to enter the room. I come in peace so at least let me get through the door before you explode on me.'' Entering slowly. Making sure nothing was aimed at him. '' Firstly let me apologise for what I said. I probably behaved exactly like you expected me to. It had nothing to do with you did my anger, but I took it out on you regardless. Which you didn't deserve.''

Stunned, that's what she was, stunned. This wasn't like Malfoy at all. He has to be up to something. A rush of guilt hit her. There was genuine regret in his eyes and the first thing she did was condemn him mentally.

'' Well what did cause your anger then?'' Curiosity got the better of her. What else could she do but ask.

''Does it really matter Granger.'' Tension rippled through him.

''That isn't my name and yes it does. Shouldn't I at least get to know the reason I became your verbal punching bag this afternoon.'' The harshness wasn't meant but it was second nature when it came to Malfoy. After years of been uncivil with him, it was unusual to find herself in this situation with him. Needing to be polite.

Wincing at Hermione's words he gave a small nod and began his explanation. '' Call it nerves or a shock to the system. I've had nothing to do with this world for five years and today walking into this building people's opinions of me hit like a ton of bricks. I'm angry with the world. Then I saw you. I assumed you'd aimed at me due to our past interactions shall we call them. Which was wrong of me, because even though I'm well aware of the fact you hate me I should have known you were better than to act upon it. But I didn't think, I just reacted.'' It was more honest then he'd intend to be. Draco couldn't look away from her, needing to gauge her thoughts from all too expressive eyes.

'' Well I don't know what to say to that Malfoy.'' The truthful admission wasn't something Hermione had expected. It was real, simple, human.

Smirking he couldn't help but repeat her own words. '' That's not my name.''

Laughing she turned to him '' No it isn't is it. How about this for an idea. We scrap all this silly childhood surname nonsense and just be Draco and Hermione? After all we're not children anymore.'' No, he wasn't a child. It was a man that stood before her.

'' As long as we can also start today again fresh, Hermione.'' The name rolled off his tongue.

Noticing an outstretched hand in the form of muggle deals, he took it '' Looks like we have a deal then Mal… I mean Draco.''

Hermione's lips burnt under the stare of his eyes as she said his name. Suddenly they dropped each other's hand. As if they both knew they were enjoying this new-found peace treaty too much. The room was awkwardly silent. Draco decided now was a perfect time to enquire about his new job role.

''So what exactly is the department of unclaimed items?'' Glancing around the room all he could see was a large assortment of mismatched belongings.

While picking up some of the plates from earlier she answered him '' This is the personal aftermath of the war.''

'' I don't quite follow you, explain Hermione.''

''Well, a lot of wizarding families were destroyed in the war as were homes. These are the belongings of the dead, which no one has claimed. Either because there is no one left to claim or they do not know there is anything left of their loved ones to claim. So I mend what needs mending. If possible I track down the family something might belong to. Usually I just sadly have find new homes for everything. There are so many store rooms full of items. I finally gave in and asked the minister for some help and here you are.''

Sick that's how he felt. It was now he truly saw the room. Children's toys, family photos, once treasured family heirlooms all mixed in with the everyday items like kettles and cups. This room was the result of death eaters, his own family and people he had known his whole life. Never before had he thought about what was left as cold reminders of wizards who once were. A voice in his head told him that maybe five years wasn't long enough.

The colour drained from his already pale face and the pain was evident. A deep embedded pain that touched his soul. Hermione ached for him. Her own first reaction to the room wasn't much better if she remembered rightly but something about his anguish called to her. Moving to stand in front of him, his gaze didn't budge he was in a world all of his own, alone. With no idea what she was doing her fingers settled upon his cheek. Slowly tracing the ghostly outline of his jaw. Which seemed to bring Draco back into the world. A firm grip locked around her wrist.

'' Granger it's you.'' He said puzzled.

'' I thought we agreed on Her…''

Before the sentence was finished Draco dragged her into this arms. Letting them run their way down her body before settling at small of her back. Holding her in place. Wanting the deliciousness of her body locked against his. Deliberately seeking out her lips and began to his own surprise kiss her. The feel of Hermione kissing him back was too much. Gentleness went out of the window. The kiss became fiercely deep and passionate. The moment had gripped them both and they wanted the same thing. More. Hermione couldn't help herself. Biting his bottom lip she felt him smile into her mouth. Before stroking his tongue with her own.

Pulling away now was near impossible but he had to before Hermione did something he knew she would regret.

'' Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that little witch.'' Draco had to ask. The bloody woman's kiss had him rattled. Putting images in his mind that could make even him blush.

Not a single word was uttered.

'' Well well I've got you speechless have I? I'm going to take that as a silent compliment about my kissing skills because it looks like a certain little witch enjoyed herself.''

That's when Draco saw her face was a pretty shade of red and a wash with blushes.

A clock rang, one of several in the room. Two little wizards popped out. They bowed to each other. Announcing it was the end of the work day.

''Accio bag.'' Hermione's bag hurled itself across the room. Swiping it from mid-air she bolted out the door. '' See you tomorrow Draco.'' Those were the last words he heard before being alone in the room.

**Authors note: How am I doing so far? Hope you lovely people reading this are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Kisses xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 3 – The rules of the game had changed.

The heels were the first thing to come off as Hermione shut the door of her little flat. It wasn't much but it was more than some people had after the war. Without conscious thought she settled into her familiar routine, a glass of wine poured and taps of the bath left running. The smell of lavender was already drifting around engulfing every part of her home. Dipping into the bubbled water Hermione gave in letting this afternoon's chaos invade her mind.

Three times before tonight, that's how many times her lips had ever been kissed. Krum's had been the first and a result of too much butter beer the night of the yule ball. It was never mentioned again. Ron's kisses were clumsy and half-hearted, protesting that it was her fault for not knowing how to kiss properly. Which always resulted in a fight. Then there was Dean Thomas, it had been nearly 2 years since she ran into him in diagon alley. After several drinks and a lot of catching up he made a pass but it was awkward. Lucky both of them had been able to laugh it off. Putting it down to just been happy to see an old friend. Draco's had made her feel alive there was something raw and demanding about the way he kissed.

''Oh merlin I can't believe I'm actually comparing them. It was a mistake a big big mistake.'' With that she plunged her head under the water trying to wash it all away.

On the way to work the next morning a decision was made. To just tell Draco that the kiss was a onetime accident,a sumptuous accident with his perfect lips. Cursing her mind Hermione willed herself not to think about him again.

Draco had made it into work early, wanting to be in the room first. After running last night he knew she was on edge and wanted to catch her of guard. Hermione was on fire last night. Now he needed to see if in the cold light of day she regretted it. The nauseous feeling in his gut had already told him the answer but he needed to see it on her face.

'' Well you decided to return then little witch.'' Perching on a desk, Draco looked ever so smug.

'' Of course. I work here Draco why wouldn't I return?''

So that was the game being played. He couldn't believe she thought it was going to be as easy as pretending it didn't happen.

''After you got all hot and bothered last night I thought you might not want to work. In case you can't keep your hands to themselves.''

Hermione froze. Unable to believe he brought up last night so soon. '' Draco look last night was an accident ok I didn't mean for that to happen.''

'' What did you mean to happen then?'' The tone of his voice cold.

''I don't honestly know. I saw how much pain you were in and wanted to comfort you. Then the next thing I know is you're kissing me. I didn't think or plan anything to happen ok.''

So that was it. His gut feeling was right. '' So it was a pity kiss then Hermione?''

Her head dipped. Hermione looked down at the ground clearly wishing it would swallow her up.

Striding across the room, standing in front of her Draco's hand found her cheek.

'' Look at me.'' Still nothing. He tilted her face to look at him.

'' Was it a pity kiss?''

Draco felt her head nod into his palm. Sighing he leant down, his lips so close to her own even he wasn't sure if he was going to kiss them again but instead he spoke.

'' Don't ever kiss a man the way you kissed me if you don't mean it. Do you understand?''

Again she nodded.

Dropping his hand from her face he began to space back across the room. Moving quickly knocking a box full of objects off the table in the process. Sending them gliding across the floor as she grabbed his arm.

'' Draco please I'm sorry.''

He pulled away, ignoring her. All morning he had prepared for her regret but not pity that stung more than he would let her know.

'' Please talk to me, don't ignore me. We have to work together. It's not like it meant anything to you either.''

She was frustrated with his ignorance now.

'' Stop been such a baby and answer me.'' Raising her voice she tried once more. '' Draco Lucius Malfoy bloody answer me.''

'' What do you want woman? You want to sit around and discuss how my pride has taken massive hit. Well no thanks I'm going to keep what little pride I have left and refuse to discuss this with you any further. That ok with you Hermione Jean Granger.'' Mocking the full use of his name.

His voice was so loud it had taken over the whole room filling the smallest of cracks until even the walls could hear him. He was shaking with anger and it was her fault. They just stared at each other for a minute before they noticed one of the objects laid out on the floor had started to come to life. As Draco out stretched a hand to pick it up a thick deep purple smoke engulfed the room and a high-pitched voice with commanding tone started to speak.

'' The engagement of Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Hermione Jean Granger has been accepted. By speaking your name into the expeditious espousal you here by both agree to the long-standing terms and agreements of this ritual. You now have 10 days in which to complete the marriage ceremony and the consummation. A letter which the minor terms on your marriage is now on its way to you. Congratulations on your betrothal and good luck in your future.''

The door opened and in flew the post. Just one letter addressed to Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. Dumbstruck the pair both sat in silence until the door crashed open nearly pulling it off the hinges.

'' What the hell have you two done.'' There heads whipping around to the look at the minister of magic in astonishment.

'' I just got an espousal order in my office saying that you two were to be married. How the hell did that happen?''

'' We're not getting married.'' Draco looked at Hermione her voice was quite she was obviously in shock.

'' I don't understand what's happening Kingsley. One minute we were in the middle of a fight and then the next that old little box over there with the speaker woke up and announced that… that me and Draco are we are getting..'' She trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

'' Married, we are getting married.'' He finished it for her.

'' Little boxes don't just decide two people are getting married that's now how marriage works Draco.'' he could hear the pleading in her voice. Kingsley sat her down and knelt in front of her.

'' Hermione the box didn't decide it. It's just a device that's used to give a voice to the magic that's been used. Magic that is as old as time.''

''But I don't understand. Marriage isn't magic Minister.''

'' In this case my dear it is. An expeditious espousal used to be very popular back in the day with certain witches and wizards.''

Draco snorted. '' What he means is popular with pure bloods Hermione.''

'' Not the way I was going to put it but yes. Not all marriages were and are based on love. I don't need to tell either of you how much pure blood wizards liked to keep the blood pure by only marrying other pure bloods that part is obvious. It used to be the tradition in these families that once a pure blood witch came of age a suitable match would be made for her. With neither lines seeing the need to wait they would rush it through using an espousal.''

Kingsley paused not sure how to break the rest of the news.

'' Carry on, there is no point dragging it out you might as well tell her it all. She isn't made of glass.''

Nodding the minister carried on. '' These were not normal marriages Hermione, they are unbreakable. You don't have a choice now the contract has been made. If you didn't marry the fate is said to be worse than death. It also comes with certain rules placed on it.''

'' What rules?'' Needing to know all the facts of her situation.

The letter was handed to her, with trembling fingers Hermione broke the seal. Scanning the note for the rules of her new life.

_Rule 1. You have 10 days for the wedding ceremony to happen and to be consummated in._

_Rule 2. The named pair must live in the same residence. _

_Rule 3. Cheating is not allowed. This includes before the ceremony._

_Rule 4. Ending of the marriage is not an option._

_Rule 5. The marriage must bare at least 1 child._

_Rule 6. An unbreakable vow is taken so you cannot break any of the rules._

Standing Hermione moved towards Draco, her eyes studying him. She's looking at her husband…husband he pondered the word turning it over in his mind. He had never considered marriage before. Not that he had much say in this but still the term husband had some appeal for Draco Malfoy it seemed.

'' We're going to married Draco.'' The words had barely slipped out of her sensual mouth before her legs gave in. Quickly Draco caught her in his arms as she fainted.

'' Yes my little witch we are.''

**Authors note: By the looks of this chapter the story is going to be a faster pace than I intended but oh well. Kisses xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 4 – Waking up from the dream.

The room was still as he held her in his arms. Both a crumpled mess sprawled out on the floor. Kingsley had left well aware of the fact they both needed what little time they had to discuss this further. Alone.

Taking time he brushed the soft tumble of curls away from her face. Not in a million years would he have believed this was his future, the Gryffindor princess.

''Hermione, Hermione.'' She felt a tingle from someone's fingers running down her arms. '' I know you can hear me.'' Still she laid in his lap as if perfectly content. ''HERMIONE'' With that loud yell she nearly leapt out of her own skin.

'' Was there really any need for that Malfoy?''

''Oh so we're back to a surname basis are we? And yes there was we need to talk. Get your things together we are going for a drink.'' He made a b-line for the door.

'' I dreamt it didn't I? Please tell me I dreamt it Draco.'' The fear in her voice unsettled him. He had seen many sides of her but never one where she was afraid.

'' No.'' Turning around. '' You didn't dream it little witch. Now come we both need that drink.'' With that said he held the door open for her. Leading her out of the ministry and towards the leaky cauldron.

For a Tuesday afternoon it was relatively busy in the leaky cauldron which was good. A face could be lost in a crowd. Guiding Hermione towards a table near the door he left making his way to the bar.

'' Tom, a bottle of your best fire whiskey when you have a minute.' ' The bottle was shoved in front of him begrudgingly.

'' That will be 5 galleons Mr Malfoy.'' Handing over the money Draco made his way to the table, grabbing Hermione's hand pulling her along to the stairs.

'' I thought we were here for a drink.'' Their hands slipped away from each other.

'' We are. It's just I lodge here and you know and I both know anyone can walk in. Didn't think you would want to discuss our private affairs in a room full of people.''

Watching her pace around the room was making him dizzy but he didn't even know where to begin starting this conversation.

'' For merlin's sake will you please sit down before you wear a hole in the floor.'' Hearing his words she glided over to the bed sitting on the edge her fingers dug into the mattress.

''Look Hermione I've no idea where to….''

''Drink'' Interrupting him '' we start with a drink.'' Waving his wand two glasses appeared. To his amusement she downed the whiskey in one, coughing when the after burn kicked in.

'' There is no getting out of this for us is there Draco?''

''No, we are bound together now.'' His eyes met hers, she looked so desperately sad about her fate. Maybe he truly was the monster everyone thought him to be.

A light seemed to go off in her eyes '' But Draco didn't you say to Kingsley that only pure bloods used the espousal? I'm a muggle maybe that means it won't count.'' The last hope look on her face was painful to him.

Draco stared at her not sure if he was ready to be the bringer of bad news.

'' I said it was mainly popular with pure blood families yes but it isn't pure blood magic Hermione. Expeditious espousals have been used by muggle and half-blood witches and wizards for as long as the pure blood families have used them. It's just more common for them because marriage to them isn't about love.''

'' Then it's settled I'll just have to get on with it, make the best out of a bad situation.'' Holding out the glass, signalling she wanted another drink, to which he obliged.

'' What do you mean by 'get on with it' Hermione?''

'' Well let's face it you wouldn't of been my first choice of husband. Plus we have all these rules we have to live by to add more pressure. They are like irons bars trapping us.''

'' Because you would have been my first choice of wife? You're not the only one this is happening to you know.'' He snapped

'' And those rules don't add pressure they are all normal things people in wizarding and muggle relationships do so I believe. It's typical you know for husbands and wives to live together and be faithful. They just have you running scared because you don't like been told what to do.''

'' But that's my point don't you see Draco. We're not in a relationship. We got into some stupid fight and as a result of flared tempers we now have to force some sort of life to happen. Of course they have me scared, yesterday was the first time I've seen you in 5 years. It's not like we were ever the best of friends and now within 10 days I'm to marry you. That's fucking scary Draco.''

A low whistle escaped his lips '' Wow… You just swore.''

''Seriously? That's all you got from that Draco.''

'' Yeah, well no. I understand the way you're feeling it's just I didn't think the Gryffindor goody two shoes knew how to swear.'' The laughter in his voice skipped through the words.

A pillow darted across the room aimed towards his head. Ducking just in time Draco pretended to be injured holding his head.

'' Now now Miss Granger play nice.''

'' Don't you worry Mr Malfoy I always play nice.''

'' Oh I hope that's not true.'' He teased.

'' Behave yourself Draco.''

'' Never Hermione.'' He winked, pouring them both another drink.

'' So what happens now Draco? I don't really know too much about wizarding marriage customs''

'' It's pretty simple really little witch. We get married in the time allowed, follow the rules and the rest is down to us. ''

Nodding she took another sip of the whiskey. '' I do have a few ideas though Hermione if you would like to hear them?''

'' Go on.'' Her tone suspicious as she spoke.

'' Well firstly I don't want to force anything. Like you said we don't have a relationship so let's build one even if it's only based on friendship. I don't want either of us to spend a life trapped with someone they hate. It would be a waste. Secondly I want to come up with some rules of our own. Seeing as they seem to be a huge issue for you, perhaps been able to add your own to our marriage might make you more comfortable.''

'' Ok, now I know I must be dreaming. What have you done with the real Draco Malfoy.'' She taunted.

'' And how do you know who the real Draco is? All you have ever seen is the arrogant, selfish, loathsome, narcissistic, spoilt and bigoted act that I spent my life creating. What you never saw was the boy trying to please his cruel father. The boy who was so desperate to please his family he lived by their prejudices accepting them as his own. A teenager pretending to be something he was not who was punished for every mistake made. A young man so afraid of dying he took the dark mark instead of finding the balls to turn his back on it all and fight for what was right. That's all you have ever seen of me. Exactly what I wanted you and the world to see. How do you know who I am when I don't even know myself anymore?''

''I oh Merlin I was only playing Draco.

I didn't mean to offend you.'' Mentally she was scolding herself for been so thoughtless '' Really, I was just trying to tease you like we were earlier. It was a poor attempt at banter on my part. Let me make it up to you? Please?''

''How'' Was all he said, his gaze transfixed on the view from the window sill he sat upon.

Why had she not thought this far ahead.

'' Erm how about I buy you another bottle of fire whiskey? This one seems to be going down a treat'' With a half-smile she shook the bottle trying to lighten the moment.

''That's a generous offer but not what I want.''

Placing his glass on the bedside table he took his time strolling across the room. With each step forward Hermione took one back until she reached the wall. Starling herself with the feel of cold stone against her back. Draco towered above her. The frame of his body pinning her to the wall. The softness of his hand cupped her cheek before his fingers trailed down as he smoothed the padding of his thumb over her moistened bottom lip. '' Mean it, mean it or stop me now Hermione.''

How could it be anything else he was burning for her and she wanted to stoke the fires higher. Instinctively her hands found his broad chest. They circulated along his body slowly pulling them together. Taking her brief exploration as permission his mouth claimed her. With no hesitation she kissed him back. This was no gentle little peck, his mouth was hard and rough. Demanding the same form her. He was showing her how it would be with him. Deep desires and long nights.

Breaking away from her was not his first plan of action but he didn't want to push her too far for one night. Draco pulled her close so she rested against him. '' Well little witch that's not what I wanted but it's a start on your road to forgiveness.'' He smirked.

'' But I don't understand, what more could you want? You came to me looking for a kiss, I thought that's what you wanted?'' Hermione was confused and still in a bit of lust haze.

''Oh it was but I wanted to kiss you just for the sake of it.''

Blushing her own shade of red she smiled. '' What is it you want then, if it's not my kisses?''

''You mistake me Hermione I want your kisses every last one of them but I want them because you wish to kiss me. What I don't want is you kissing me as penance. Tonight though what I want in way of an apology from you is for you to sleep with me.''

''Hang on a minute Draco, you got the wrong girl. I'm not like that I don't just jump into bed and have sex with a guy on the first date. This doesn't even count as a date it was meant to be just a chat and now it's turned into some sexy sleep over.'' Pushing herself away from him she retreated to the safety of the other side of the room.

''Sexy?'' He raised an eyebrow ''technically I'm your fiancé but Hermione as incredible as the thought is I never mentioned anything about making love to you. I said sleep. It's late and well I've spent far too many nights alone but I think you have to. All I want is for you to lay next to me in bed and sleep. Hell ill even give you all the covers if it helps.''

'' This is really the only thing that will make it up to you? Just sleep though right, nothing else at all tonight?

''I give you every assurance, all I want is you to sleep in the bed with me Hermione.''

''Well fine, but I want one of your shirts to sleep in no way am I sleeping in this dress it's new.''

''So tearing it off you and throwing it on the floor with you naked on top of it is totally out of the question then?'' He held his hands up '' A joke just a joke… unless you're up for it that is.''

''Just get me a shirt funny man so we can go to bed. All that fire whiskey has gone to your head.''

When she returned from the bathroom Draco was already in bed waiting for her. '' Thought I'd keep the bed warm for you little witch.''

''Must be hard to keep it warm without a shirt funny man.''

''The thing is a beautiful witch is wearing the shirt I usually sleep in.'' Peeling back the covers Draco patted the bed. '' Come on I don't bite''.

The candles blown out after she had crawled into bed, curling up on her side facing the wall. Draco couldn't help but snuggle behind her. Tucking her curves into his own contours. Leaving behind a kiss on her shoulder.

''Tell me one thing before we sleep. Did you mean it this time?''

''Yes.''

That one word was all he needed to hear before sleep took them both.

**Authors note: Wow that was a long chapter, Draco and Hermione clearly both had a lot to say this time my fingers couldn't stop typing. Let me know what you think? Kisses xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 5 – Old memories Vs New memories

The morning sun paraded across Hermione face who was entwined among the bed sheets. Stretching her arms she realised the bed was empty, Draco had left. It was after a glance around the vacant bed chamber her eyes stumbled upon the note left on the pillow for her.

_Little witch,_

_I woke early and took far too much solace in finding you in my bed so I left you there while I went to fetch breakfast. Don't worry about work we can discuss that when I get back._

_P.s. I hid your clothes so you couldn't run. Smart huh?_

''Damn that man.'' With a snort the note hit the door in a crumpled ball. Climbing out of bed Hermione decided to do what she did best and immerse herself in his books. Lost among his collection the door opening and Draco's return completely skipped her notice.

''Having fun?'' The fresh croissants and coffee were placed on a table.

''Where are my clothes Draco? Sliding the book back in its place before drifting over to the breakfast he brought.

''I lost them?'' He said unconvincingly.

'' What do you want them for anyway little witch? You look much more tempting in my shirt than in that horrible dress that hides too much for my liking.'' With a wicked smile he ensnared her waist yanking her to him.

'' And where is my morning kiss?'' Hermione wasn't going to let him have it all his own way this time. Swinging her head around as he went to kiss her so all Draco got was a cheek instead of the lushness of her lips.

''Coffee first and you can tell me what you meant by discuss work.''

'' Business first then pleasure, have it your way. You can save my kiss for later.''

Taking a sip of his coffee Draco made his way to his usual spot on the window sill.

'' I sent Kingsley an owl early this morning Hermione. After some thought I decided we needed some time of work to handle our situation and he agreed.''

'' Why did you not think to run this by me Draco?

''Simply because I knew you would say no and that would just make the whole process harder than it needed to be.''

''Just how much time off work have you booked for us?''

''Only two weeks.''

''Draco…''

''Ahh shush Hermione before you say one more word of complaint hear me out.'' Situating himself on the bed next to her Draco began to explain his reasoning.

'' You said it yourself last night Hermione, everything is happening really quick and there is no way to slow it down we both know that. But we can make the most of our time, using it to get to know each other, try to build the start of our life together. Plus we have a wedding to plan and the living arrangements to talk about. It's not like we don't need the time now is it? You know it makes sense little witch''.

He was right but no way in hell was she going to tell him. '' Where do you suggest we start then because something tells me you're already working on ideas and this time I want in on the plans Mr.'' She gave him a sharp poke to show how serious she was but all he did was chuckle.

''That the best you got? Really not a morning person are you. Get dressed woman you can't stay in my shirt all day sadly, we are going out.''

''I'd love to but some white haired comedian hid my clothes and where exactly are we going?''

'' We are taking a little trip Hyde Park in muggle London.'' Opening one of the many draws in his traveling drunk Draco pulled out the dress with other articles of clothing and made his way towards her with mischief lurking in his eyes.

''Seems I managed to find your clothes after all.''

'' What a surprise it's like they were never lost.'' Sarcasm coated her words.

''There is only one problem Hermione. My bathroom is out of order today so I'm really sorry but it looks like you will have to change in here.'' Painfully her legs hit the bottom of the head board. Somehow once again Draco had managed to get her in a position where she couldn't run.

'' Well be a gentleman then and turn around.'' Carefully he placed her clothing down on the unmade bed not wanting to give her something else to complain about when they were creased.

'' There is no gentlemen here my little witch.''

''Don't call me that Draco.''

''Why not? It's what you are or at least what you soon will be. Now let's return my shirt shall we.''

With that said his fingers began to delicately undo the black silk buttons of his shirt. Taking his time with each one as if he were unwrapping a gift. Spreading his hands over her shoulders he pushed the material of the shirt away letting it drift to the floor while he savoured the mouth-watering vision that was Hermione Granger.

'' Tell me to stop little witch, I'll stop the moment you want me to.''

His hands wandered her body wanting to know every inch of it and have it carved into memory.

''Take it off Draco.'' She said with a small tug on his black T–shirt.

'' Are you...'' ''Yes I'm sure.'' She replied with impatience '' I'm in my underwear it's only fair really that you lose clothes.''

Biting her bottom lip she was enthralled by watching him remove his shirt, the loss of it revealed his incredible body. All chiselled muscles and hard lines. Not been able to stand anymore he dug his fingers into her thighs lifting her, they both fell onto the bed. Hermione was encased beneath him. Finding his mouth she captured his lips, their bodies became a tangle of limbs.

He stopped himself before it was too late. Not budging, instead he just kept his eyes on her face '' Do you have any idea how beautiful you are little witch.'' The smile reached her eyes.

'' If I'm so beautiful then why did you stop yourself, again Mr?'' With his fingers buried in the softness of her hair he resolved to tell the truth.

'' I stopped because when I finally make love to you Hermione it won't be because I tricked you into getting half naked or because you got swept away in the moment. It will be because you came to me, you will want me to.''

Unwillingly he removed himself from her.

'' I'll let you get dressed in privacy, well ill at least pretend not to look but no promises.''

'' I did want that you know.'' Not looking directly at him as she spoke to busy trying to turn her tights the right way in '' I wanted you to kiss me again''.

'' I know you did.'' He looked pleased with himself.

'' Can we call in at my flat on the way to Hyde Park, I'd like to change into something more suitable. And just why are we going to a muggle park?''

'' Actually I was going to suggest doing that and I thought it might be a good place to go and talk. We can come up with our rules today for things we would like out of our marriage or not like out of it.''

Half an hour later Draco stood outside the door to Hermione's flat '' I don't have to come in if you don't wish to have me in your home.''

'' Don't be stupid, you're welcome here. Make yourself at home while I quickly pop in the shower and change.'' The bathroom door was shut tight but he heard the sound of taps turning on and the smell of lavender caught his attention.

It wasn't exactly what he thought it would look like. Yes her walls were lined with books but it didn't look or feel like a home. For some reason he had imagined a place that had felt warm and comforting which was filled with memories. This place felt empty. Wandering over to the only gap in her book shelf he found a few photos. A family photo of the Grangers, with little Hermione blowing out candles. A picture of Harry and herself with Ginny tucked under his arm. The full Weasley clan all waving franticly and then a picture of what looked like Neville and Luna on their wedding day. But they all looked to be a few years old, as if she had no real connections to anyone anymore.

Back in her bedroom Hermione was taking great care with the way she looked. Wanting to make an effort but not look over done. That meant one thing the jeans that made her bum look amazing with her favourite pair of riding boots. Calming her hair down with liberal amounts of sleekeazy's hair potion. As she entered the living room all ready to leave she caught sight of Draco examining her photo's.

'' Where is everyone Hermione?''

'' What do you mean?''

''You know what I mean, other than these pictures there is no other sign of people in your life. What happened I thought you three had a bond for life.''

Laughing she replied. '' You and me both but things changed.''

''Tell me what happened?''

'' It's complicated and a long story, you don't want to know really.''

''I got all day to listen to you so tell me, we shouldn't have secrets. I want to know why the people you would have once died for are not in your life anymore.''

Waving her arm she offered him a chance to sit. '' My parents are dead.'' His hand reached out without thinking holding hers as some form of comfort.

'' To protect them I oblivated their memories of me but I did it too late after Id left that morning death eaters were sent to my house and killed them both.'' Without a pause she carried on wanting to get it all out in the open at once.

'' Me and Harry tried to stay close after the war but it was hard it had all taken its toll especially on him. We found it hard been around each other, it just brought up memories of the past we would both rather forget. Over time we spent less and less time together but the odd letter is still exchanged. Luna sends me a letter one a week even I've not replied to the one she sent previous. You can set your watch by it even though half the letter makes no sense at all.'' A fond smile formed on her face.

'' And what about Ron?'' Draco asked trying to push away the stab of jealously he felt. ''The entire world seemed to be waiting for you two to get together.''

''They wasted there time just like I did then. We tried or at least I tried to make a go of things. We were together for a year but after the war I just wasn't what he wanted anymore and he had no problem making sure I knew it. He loved been part of the famous trio, he thrived on the attention he got from women. Tried to cover up all his little one night stands but after a while he just stopped bothering. All we did was fight. Blaming me for been the reason he needed to hook up with every female with a pulse because I wouldn't give him what he wanted. One day he came back to the burrow from auror training which is where I was staying at the time. He was different, or maybe I was but for a few short hours it felt like we were the people we used to be. That afternoon I gave in out of weakness and he took my virginity.''

The disgust was written all over her face.

'' That night he had plans to go meet up with the twins in diagon alley or so that's what he told me. In the morning I went to make tea before the whole house woke up, that's when I saw him. Sneaking out of one of his dads old sheds, kissing some half naked tart. I packed my trunks that morning and never looked back. Want to know the real sad part though? In less than 72 hours you have made me feel more wanted than he did in all the years I'd known him.''

''That's because the senseless bastard had no idea just how lucky he was to have you. I on the other hand know a good thing when I see it. What a fucking tool Ron is, how could be want other women when he had you at home.'' Draco was appalled he had always known Weasley was as thick as a brick but he really had hit an all new low.

''Do you still love him Hermione?'' He had to ask, winning her was a challenge to start with but trying to win a woman whose heart was claimed would be an uphill battle.

''God no, just the mention of his name these days makes me skin crawl. As far as I'm concerned Ron is a long gone part of my past.''

For a few seconds you could hear a pin drop until a crack followed by a rumble was heard echoing through the house, rain beat down upon the window panes. Scooping Hermione up in his arms Draco held her in his lap.

'' Looks like we are staying in to play after all little witch. Now as much as I'd like to keep you hostage on my lap all day and assault that sinful mouth of yours I did have plans for today. Tell me do you have any spare parchment?''

The tiniest of movements made him regret giving her a reason to leave his lap. Uncontrollably Draco grabbed a fist full of her hair wrenching her back to steal a brief kiss from her. '' Sorry'' he said while letting go '' I couldn't help myself.''

'' You have just given me my first rule to add to my list.'' He cursed dreading that it might be all kisses were off the table.

'' What is it?''

''Oh I'm not going to tell you.'' The smile on her face told him she was enjoying keeping him guessing.

'' Instead we can both write our lists and reveal them to each other and maybe come up with a combined list of the best rules.'' The parchment was handed to him with a quill.

''That is so very you, practical and logical. Which I find oddly very sexy right now.''

''That is because you are odd Mr Malfoy'.' She quipped teasingly '' Now if you don't mind I'm trying to write a list here.''

''Oh I'm very sorry Miss Granger how rude of me to distract you. I'll try my best not to bother you again until you're finished.'' He could hardly get the words out for laughing.

After an hour or so of the only sounds in the room been quills scratching on parchment and rain bouncing of glass they both stopped writing.

'' Shall we swap parchments?'' Draco was actually nervous about what Hermione might have come up with. The room became noiseless as they both frantically read what each other had in store.

_Hermione's List_

_Rule 1. Never apologise for kissing me._

_Rule 2. No secrets between us._

_Rule 3. Your family is never allowed in our house._

_Rule 4. Our children won't be named after constellations, unless it's a middle name._

_Rule 5. We both do an equal share of house work because we are not having house elves._

_Rule 6. We never go to bed angry. _

_Rule 7. When we have a child/children they get to spend time in the muggle world._

_Draco's List_

_Rule 1. Every morning we should start the day with a kiss._

_Rule 2. You never change your name to Malfoy._

_Rule 3. Please don't ever try and play peace maker with my family I want nothing to do with them._

_Rule 4. No secrets._

_Rule 5. We can pause fights when/if they get to serious._

_Rule 6. You give me the benefit of the doubt._

_Rule 7. We find a new house before the wedding._

''Really Draco a new house? On top of everything else.''

''I know it might seem a little crazy. If we are really going to try to make a go of this though little witch then it makes sense to start from scratch in a new home. We need a place to build new memories. I'll take care of the house hunting, think of it as my wedding present to you.''

'' What about my rules, can you live with them?''

'' Your rules are not that different from my own Hermione. I especially like rule.7. After the last five years in the muggle world I've learnt a lot. I think it would be good for any children we have to know where there talented mother truly came from. So yes I can live with them, but can you with mine?''

'' All but one. Its tradition to take your husband's name after marriage, it would be strange to still be Granger. ''

'' My name is universally hated, I would not have you tainted by it.''

'' I don't care what other people think and neither should you. Just care about what I think Draco. When we marry I want my husband's name, not only that but our children will have it to.''

''Are you sure?''

'Yes'' With a wave of her wand Hermione combined there lists into one and encased it into a beautiful silver frame that was engraved with their initials. '' This can be the first thing we put into the new house.''

With a look at his watch Draco grinned. '' You know it's only early little witch and that's all I really had planned for today.''

'' What are you trying to tell me Mr?'' As if she was a mind reader Hermione settled herself in Draco's lap. Placing the silver frame on the coffee table.

'' Only that I know exactly how I want to spend the rest of the day. Snuggled up to you on this sofa, kissing you until you can't even think straight. Till you can't tell where you begin and I end.''

That was all he needed to say. Sinking into the feathery sofa Draco captured her, taking her with him as he spread out. Hermione was laid across his body, twiddling fingers through his hair while he lazily placed kisses along her jaw line.

''Mmm this truly is the perfect way to spend the rest of the day, my little witch.''

**Authors note: This was a really long chapter, mainly because the story needed to deal with the question of where Hermione's friends are. Hope you liked it though. Please let me know what you think? I care way to much about what you all think. Kisses xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 6 – Pillow talk

The hours had disappeared in a dreamy haze of amorous kisses, ending with the pair merged together in slumber. Hermione's head had found a perfect nook on his chest. Whilst Draco had been content enough to rest against her, keeping her close. With a crack of lightning the house shook from the storm that still raged outside, waking the couple.

In the mist of being awake and asleep Hermione rubbed her face on his chest, trying to cuddle back to sleep.

''Hermione, you have to wake up its late.'' Nuzzling into her shoulder, taking in the smell of lavender that still lingered on her skin.

'' If it's late Draco why are we waking up?'' The weariness crept into her voice.

'' Because darling I need to leave, I have to return to my lodging's before Tom locks up for the night.''

The moment he said leave she almost sprang to her feet knowing that's not what she wanted.

''Stay.''

'' Are you sure? I don't mind leaving if I have to. Don't feel like you have to ask me to stay if you don't want me to.''

'' Stay with me Draco, I want you here.'' With a swift kiss to the cheek she took his hand leading him towards the bedroom.

'' Well, how could I say no to you when you're so persuasive woman.''

'' There is a condition though.'' A teasing note was attached to her voice. '' I want your shirt to sleep in again.''

'' Oh do you now? Little witch do you not own any form of pyjamas or are you just looking for an excuse to get me half-naked?''

'' Since when did I need an excuse for that?'' Laughter danced over each word. '' Your shirts are just extremely comfy.''

Watching him peel off his shirt was one of the sexiest sights Hermione had ever seen. Every inch of his body oozed pure temptation.

'' Now little witch we need to get you out of those clothes don't we.''

The look on his face was uncompromised desire. She was his prize and he planned on claiming her. The feel of his fingers sprawled out against the flat of her stomach sent waves of electric pulsing through her. The top hit the floor, leaving her stood in nothing more than a black bra and jeans. Draco dropped to his knees, his hands slid to Hermione's hips. He placed a subtle kiss right above her belly button. A flick of his finger was all it took to undo the jeans button. Seemingly unaware of the fact he was driving her mad, Draco continued to meticulously undress her. Wiggling her jeans down her thighs, down her calves and then throwing them to one side. The sight of her stood before him in nothing but underwear took his breath away for a second.

''By Merlin, you have a body made for sensual nights and wicked thoughts. Now let's get this shirt on you before I completely lose all control. '' After wrapping her up in his shirt Draco swooped Hermione up into his arms.

'' What are you doing, funny man?''

'' I'm being romantic by carrying you to the bed so don't ruin it.'' He had reached the bed before even finishing the thought, the bedroom was smaller than he realised. Placing her down on the bed she looked at home upon the flowery sheets. Crawling onto the bed Draco hovered over her.

''Take those off.'' Hermione's hand settled on the belt of his jeans. '' You can't sleep in jeans so take them off.'' Lust had taken over.

Not needing to be told twice, he moved into the moonlight shining in from the window. Wanting her to fully see him and what she had done. Draco's eyes never left her face as he undid the belt, throwing it to the floor. Next he flicked open the button on his jeans, let down the zipper and felt them fall away.

'' Like what you see darling?''

He didn't need to ask it was written all over her face. It was a minefield of discarded clothing on the way back to the bed. The covers were pulled back calling him into bed. His witch was calling him into bed. With a heated embrace Draco owned her mouth, needing to possess every part of her. Hermione needed him, she wanted to bury herself in his arms and never leave. Effortlessly Draco hauled himself above her. His body pressing solid against her. Wrists locked to the pillow. Hermione could feel him, hard and thick rubbing her inner thigh. He allowed himself to graze his hard length along her soft skin once more. Needing her to feel what her small touches could do to a man, but he sensed her hesitation.

'' Do not panic. As much as I crave you at this moment I won't make love you tonight. I'm well aware you want me as much as I want you but you're not quite ready yet. This evening I only wanted to show you how it would be between us, uncontrollable passion. Next time I won't be able to stop myself, remember that when you next start demanding my clothes off. After all I'm only a man who wants his woman.'' His voice was velvet edged with steel.

Reluctantly Draco dismounted Hermione, settling himself behind her. Dragging her to the familiar position they had taken to sleeping in. Arms sealing firmly around her waist. Burying his face in the nape of her neck surrounded by a cascade of curls.

''Draco.'' She whispered his name into the night.

''Yes, little witch?'' His voice broke with huskiness.

'' I'm not tired. We slept to long this afternoon.''

''What is it you suggest we do? Would you like me to tire you out.'' Humour crept into his words.

''Actually I was thinking we could talk. It's technically Thursday since its five past midnight which means we only have 8 days left to get married.''

'' Where are you going with this Hermione?'' His soothing tone probed further.

'' Well don't you think maybe we should make some plans. Pick a place for the ceremony or a date at least.'' Fortunately, he didn't hear the tremor in her voice.

'' You have a picture in the living room, I think it's your parents on their wedding day. The church looked divine with the cherry blossom waltzing in the wind. Would that be a possibility?''

A cry of joy broke from her lips. '' Draco you have no idea how much it would mean to me if we could be married there. But I don't think it could be arranged on such short notice.''

'' Ah that is the beauty of magic sometimes little witch. Since a ministry representative will have to marry us. All we have to do is send an owl with the name of the place, date and time for the ceremony to the department of wizarding marriages. They will arrange it.''

'' It all sounds so simple when you put it like that Draco.'' In one fluid motion Hermione twisted in his embrace. Her fingers brushing sensuously over his bare chest.

'' Don't think you away getting out of planning that easily. There is a lot of shopping that needs to be done. A dress needs finding for you and I will need new robes. Then we need rings and flowers. We also need to have two witnesses to sign the marriage certificate. Perhaps a little restaurant could be found for an intimate reception. See darling there is still an awful lot that requires your attention.''

'' I don't want a large wedding Draco, I don't want a fuss made of it. Not because of you before you think it. I'm just not a fan of attention been drawn to me these days.''

'' Which suits me just fine. It's not like exactly like I want to parade my happiness to the world. They have enough reason to dislike me as it is.''

''You're happy?''

'' Truthfully?'' He spoke freely about what he was thinking. '' I can't actually remember ever been this happy before. To be honest I can't really remember a time of true happiness until now. Which I can't decide if that's sad or not. But either way the fact remains the same. We are still figuring all of this out but there is something between us. Neither of us would have picked each other for life if we had the choice but I'm grateful that my choice was taken away from me.''

'' Sunday.'' She blurted out, scarcely aware of her own voice.

''What about Sunday Hermione?''

''Marry me on Sunday Draco. I want to become your wife this Sunday.''

'' I'll write to the ministry tomorrow. Get the day made official.'' His voice held a rasp of excitement.

'' Once they confirm it I'll write to Luna and Neville. They will have no problem been our witnesses. If that is all right with you?''

Her last words were smothered by his lips. Giving in to the hunger of his kisses Hermione offered up her mouth to him. She returned the kiss with reckless abandon as he took her offering with savage intensity.

'' I'll take that as a yes then shall I Mr?''

All he could do was bow his head in response. His mind occupied with thoughts of his soon to be wife. His large hand took her face and held it gently, the smile he wore took over his usually distant features.

'' Tomorrow we go shopping my little witch. We have much to do in a short time. Now get here.'' He swept her, weightless, into his arms. '' Sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.''

'' Draco.''

''Yes?''

''Thank you for been careless and knocking a box of objects of my desk.''

His voice was low and smooth. '' My pleasure.''

**Authors note: A quick update seeing as I only posted the previous chapter yesterday. Id actually just like to say thank you to the people who have left reviews so far. Also would like to say it to the people who have followed and added this to their favourite's lists. Kisses xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 7 – Morning correspondents

The next morning the kitchen was brimming with the mixed aromas of coffee and burnt toast. Draco's mind couldn't get over how perfectly normal it was. Never before had he been so pleased about been served bad coffee and burnt toast.

'' What are the plans for today then?'' Hermione's voice cut the silence, dropping the now empty cups into the sink.

Arms slid around her midriff pulling her into the warmth of his lap. '' Well, I was thinking. We could write to the ministry now if you let me borrow Athena. That's if you've not changed your mind little witch?'' Gentle lips placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

'' Me and my mind still want to marry you this Sunday.'' Fingers ruffled his thick crop of platinum hair. '' Silly man.''

'' Then I'm going to head back to my lodgings, I need fresh clothes and a shower.'' A hand ran over his strong jaw line. '' I need a shave to it seems.''

'' You know Draco you don't have to stay there.'' She muttered hastily.

'' What are you saying?'' Knowing full well what she was implying, his male ego just wanted the satisfaction of hearing it.

'' That you might as well stay with me. We will be living together in a matter of days, it just makes more sense. ''

'' Is that the only reason you want me here, for practicality? Or is that the excuse you are hiding your real reasons behind. '' Lustful menace swamped his eyes. Imprisoning Hermione to his solid form, her back crushing into the contours of his chest. Fingers sank firmly into thighs, parting them in a swift move. Rough hands skimmed their way up the silkiness of her skin in an agonisingly slow pace.

'' Yes, ok yes. I want you here for more than just practical reasons.'' Her voice simmered with a tortured passion.

'' That's all I wanted to hear. I don't give a damn about if it's practical or not. You don't need to come up with viable excuses. If you want me here that's all that needs to be said Hermione.''

'' I want you, ok? All of you. I'm just not used to wanting someone so much.''

'' Welcome to my world little witch. Now let's find some parchment for this letter. Before I lay you down on the kitchen table to have my wicked way with you.'' Mumbling the second half of his words not wanting to her to hear his need.

'' You can save that idea for another time Mr.'' No way was she letting that idea go.

_Dear Kingsley,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm writing to you because we have picked a date and place for the wedding. We wondered if you could pass the information to the department of magical marriages. I know you are busy I just didn't know who to write to in that department. The date is this coming Sunday at the All Saints church in Banstead. At any time around 11 o 'clock if possible. Please give my address for any return responses._

_Love Hermione. Draco sends his wishes._

'' Its official then Draco, you only have three more days of freedom left.''

'' Funny darling, I was just going to say the same thing. Only three more days until I enslave you to our bed.'' The mock severity pouring into his words.

''Promises, promises.'' Her voice held a challenge. She kissed him with a hunger that belied her outward calm.

Raising his mouth from hers, he gazed into her eyes. '' Oh I don't think so little witch. I have to go. We don't have time for the heavenly distraction that is your mouth.

Strolling towards the door Draco extended a hand to open it, a screech at the window caused a pause. Athena. With a letter, the owl was rewarded and the letter torn open.

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,_

_The department of magical marriages has received your letter of instructions regarding a date, time and place. We are pleased to inform you that those details have been confirmed. The wedding shall take place at 11.30 All Saints church, Banstead. An official will be waiting for you on the chosen date to officiate the ceremony._

_Regards,_

_Maude Wattle_

'' Now I know what I'll be doing while you move yourself in, writing to Luna.''

'' Oh charming. Is this how it's going to be Hermione? Leaving all the heavy-duty work to your husband?'' Laughter nearly absorbed his sentence.

''Draco honey, you're such a big strong virile man and I'm just a little old woman. So weak and powerless. I'd only get in your way. ''

'' Two things you have never and will ever be.'' With a kiss to the forehead he apperated.

Hermione found herself at the table with quill and parchment in hand.

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you? I know it's been forever since I last wrote to you I'm sorry. You know what I'm like with work, it consumes me. How is Neville and married life treating you? _

_You should maybe sit down for the next part of the letter it might come as a shock. There was an accident at work, don't worry I'm ok. It's actually I think turning into the best accident of my life. To cut a long story short I got mixed up with an espousal and now I'm getting married. Getting married this Sunday to be exact and I want you and Neville as our witnesses. It's only a small wedding but would mean a lot to me if you were there. I'll be marrying Draco Malfoy. I know that might put you off coming but he isn't the person you think he is. I will understand if you don't want to come though. Please don't tell Harry and Ginny I'd like to write to them myself._

_Your friend always,_

_Hermione._

A crash sounded in the living room. Followed by a yell and more cursing than a sailor said in a year. Draco was laid in the middle of a hellish nightmare.

'' Draco? Why is your stuff scattered all over.''

'' Would you believe me if I said I was a messy unpacker? '' The unimpressed look on her face was a clear no. '' I got lazy. Thought I could apperate everything in one trip including myself. It didn't turn out so well.''

'' You're not kidding. Why were you gone so long?''

'' Did a certain little witch miss me?''

'' Maybe.'' A sly smile crept into her eyes. '' I just didn't expect you gone half an hour.''

'' Don't lie to me Miss Granger you missed your virile man that's top and bottom of it.''

With a wail Hermione threw herself onto the only clear patch in the room, the sofa. '' You're right. I didn't know what to do without you Draco, I was lost, so lost. How's a woman supposed to cope without her man?''

Cautiously Draco made his way to the sofa. Working his way across the obstacle course that once was a living room. Bending down on one knee, seriousness etched on his face.

'' You just called me your man Hermione, why don't we make it official?'' His voice was shaker than he would have liked, so were his hands. A ring box was held out. Inside lay a white gold banded ring, a diamond in the centre with a ruby and emerald on each side.

'' I'm asking you to marry me.''

'' We are already getting married, silly man.''

'' Yes, because we have to. I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to propose to you. Marry me Hermione?''

''Like you don't already know my answer? Yes! Yes yes yes.''

He pressed her lips to his, caressing her mouth more than kissing it. The ring fit like a glove, the sparkle of it had her captivated. '' Draco it's beautiful.''

'' Mmm yes you are woman, less chatting more kissing.'' His chuckle bubbled against her lips.

A screech interrupted them. '' That bloody owl has the worst timing.''

'' It'll be Luna.'' Hermione darted off wanting to read it before Draco did. Just in case Luna didn't take the news well.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Me and Neville are lovely, we have been blessed with garden gnomes so everything is rosy. Your letter did take me by surprise. Giving yourself three days to plan a wedding that's brave. It was the fact that is was Malfoy that shocked Neville though. His still cursing about it now but I'm sure he will calm down by Sunday. We would love to be at your wedding. I'll try and bring a gnome for luck. Oh I'm to tell you that Neville will hex Malfoy anytime you want him to. _

_Love and well wishes._

_Luna and Neville._

'' I'm not a mind reader but I'm guessing they didn't take the news so well.''

''Actually Luna took it… well she took it like Luna would. Neville was a little more resistant. But she did agree to being our witnesses.''

'' You're marrying a Malfoy Hermione, not everyone will be pleased for us. Actually I don't think anyone will be. This is why I don't want you taking my name. I don't want you judged because of me.''

'' Look at me Draco.'' Her voice resigned. '' I'm taking your name if you like it or not. This didn't start with me wanting to be your wife but I do now. Fuck what people think, they can judge me all they want. The only opinion I'll care about is my husbands.''

'' You swore. That's twice in one week. I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you. I really don't deserve you at all little witch but I'll spend my life trying to.''

Draco felt like marking his territory, each stride he took was dominant. Hermione found herself perched on the kitchen table. His powerful hands incarcerating her. He looked her over seductively, each gaze made her heart turn flip. Hermione was aching for his touch. His broad shoulders were heaving as he breathed. A heady sensation came over her, his lips had stumbled across her neck.

A voice so low and hoarse rumbled into her skin. '' You will never know how much I want to devour you, but I might show you tonight.'' A gasp of excitement escaped her lips. '' Get your things little witch. It's time for us to do a little wedding shopping.''

**Authors note: Hello lovely readers, how are you all? Hope you enjoyed this, please feel free to let me know. I'm starting to write the chapters a little smaller as you can tell. Makes it easier for me to update the story more often for you. Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you tomorrow but if not you will only have to wait till Sunday. Kisses xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 8 – Choosing family.

Diagon alley was quiet, but there again all the shops had shut for the night. No one lingered there after dark, not anymore. They had only taken that way because it was the quickest way home. The heels of Hermione's boots could be heard clinking on the cobbles as she strolled hand in hand with Draco.

'' I can't believe you won't let me see the dress.'' His bottom lip quivering into a fake pout.

'' Its tradition Draco. You can see it Sunday.'' Satisfaction pursed her mouth.

''Its muggle tradition though so can't we skip it? A small teasing hope clung to his words.

''I come from the muggle world so no you can wait all of what less than 72 hours.''

His hands clenched her hips. The warmth of his arms was so male, so bracing. '' Are you sure I can't persuade you, darling?'' Their lips brushing as he spoke.

Without warning Draco was ripped from her.

''Levicorpus'' A voice boomed out yelling into the night.

Hermione drew her wand, quickly reciting the counter jinx. '' Liberacorpus.'' Draco hit the cobbled street with a thud. His wand was out before he even touched the floor. The urge to protect Hermione was over whelming him.

'' Show yourself! If you are brave enough to fire jinxes into the night then show yourself to me. '' Fury choked him. '' Hermione I want you to leave this place now.'' His voice was cold and exact.

'' I've never ran from a fight in my life. I won't start now, not when my family is been attacked.''

A light shone in the darkness, running at them. With a smash Draco got forced backwards into a shop window. A wand bore into his temple, stabbing at his flesh.

'' Get the hell away from her Malfoy. ''

''George?'' The shock of discovery hit her full force. '' Are you crazy George let him go. Let him go now.'' Hermione struggled with him, trying to push him away. '' You have till the count of ten to let him go or I will make you. '' Her wand aimed square at his chest, she would not hesitate.

'' Really my dear there is no need for that. '' Another light rose from the night. '' Unhand him George, now.'' The voice was gentle and familiar. Draco was released and instantly found Hermione tangled around his middle.

''Molly is that you?'' She halted in shock.

'' Never mind us Hermione. What are you doing with this git?'' Disgust poured out him. '' Has he got you under some kind of curse? We can go to St Mungo's tonight.''

''Back off Weasley, I'm not letting her go anywhere with you.'' Draco stepped protectively in front of her.

'' You don't really get a say in this Malfoy. Hermione is our friend, almost family. We will do what's best for her. Oh I can't wait to see what happens to you when the ministry finds out you have one of the golden trio playing puppet.'' George made his move, but quickly regretted it. Hermione's fist swung at him.

''My dear there really was no need for that. I know he was a little over bearing but look who you're in the company of. We are only trying to help you.''

'' Who says I need help?'' She seethed with mounting rage.

'' Well Hermione dear it's a little obvious. We saw you been grabbed by Malfoy, alone and in the dark.''

'' We're not saying you can't handle yourself Hermione. Mum and I just thought we would help you. That's what friends are for.''

'' Oh you're my friend now are you George? Funny how the only Weasley I've heard of in the last 4 years is Ginny then.'' She flashed him a look of disdain. Draco couldn't help but enjoy watching her cut into them. He was tempted to chip in but she clearly didn't need his help.

'' And yes he was grabbing me and yes we were alone. It's none of your business but I'll explain anyway. We were on our way back from wedding planning and he was trying to kiss me. Before we got rudely interrupted.'' Hermione turned heel back to Draco, lacing her fingers between his.

'' Wedding planning! What the fuck do you mean by wedding planning? You can't really expect me to believe you are marrying him. The brightest witch of our time and the death eater. What a love story that is.''

'' You lower your voice Weasley when you talk to her. She deserves more respect than that. Especially from someone who names themselves her friend.''

'' I am her friend Malfoy.''

''Really? Because friends don't mock each other's life choices. Nor do they blank each other for years on end. Where was her friend when she was alone?'' Draco was in George's face by this time.

'' Now boys there really is no need for this, stop it.'' Molly pulled George away, placing herself between the two of them. '' Dear are you really marrying him?''

''Yes I am.'' The beautiful engagement ring waved in Molly's face.

'' Willingly?'' Molly had to check. Part of her always hoped Ron what figure out his mistake and win Hermione back.

'' Of course or I wouldn't be stood in the streets kissing my fiancé would I.''

'' I'm sorry, I had to ask. You have to understand dear, he is a Malfoy. One of the worst wizarding families. ''

'' No, his name is Malfoy. Draco is just a man and one who I care about very much. And one who's past you know nothing of. So I'll have to warn you George. I might be almost family to you but he is family to me. Attack him again and you might not like the choice I make.''

'' I do not wish to fight with you my dear, we go back to far. Let's not end tonight on bad terms.''

'' Why? Because we started it on such good terms? I wish I could say it's been lovely to see you both but I'd be lying.'' Hermione turned to Draco. '' I want to go home, take me home.''

Draco gathered her into his body. Making sure he had a grip on the bags from earlier. '' Let's go home then little witch, I'll apperate us.'' Briefly he turned '' Mrs Weasley, George I'm sorry if seeing me tonight caused any offence. Unlike my bride to be I'm well are of the fact no one wants to run into me. Good evening to you both.''

The moment they popped into the living room of the little flat Draco pounced. His mouth covered hers hungrily and she fell victim to his ravishment.

'' What are you doing Draco?''

'' I would have thought that was a little obvious.'' The grin on his face said he felt playful.

''But why? I thought you would be angry.''

'' Angry? How could I ever be angry after what you just did Hermione. No one in my entire life had ever stood up for me like the way you did tonight. You have no idea what that meant to me. I'll never be able to express it in words so I thought I'd try with actions.''

With a soft yank he reclaimed her. His moist, firm mouth demanded a response. Parting her lips Hermione returned the kiss with fiery urgency. In a passionate chaos they somehow managed to make it to the bedroom without lips needing to separate.

'' Undress for me Hermione.'' His voice was raw.

'' Only if you do the same.'' Need coated her words.

With a flick of his wand the room awoke in the light of candles. Something intense flared between them. Neither made a move for a few seconds until heat took control. Clothes were torn of in a hurry, the little strip show idea was long gone. They had no time for slow. Draco quickly navigated himself into nothing but his boxers, giving him plenty time to watch Hermione. She was bent over, unzipping her boots which gave him an ample view of her breasts. Soon after the material of her jeans skipped down her skin, tossed to one side.

'' You're still in underwear Hermione. You were supposed to undress.''

'' I'm not the only one still in underwear. If you want me out of it then take it of me Draco.'' The gauntlet was thrown to him.

Draco's eyes gave her body a raking gaze, a ripple of excitement spread over her. With a push of his finger the bra unhooked, fingers slid the straps away. Letting it fall to the floor. Gently his hand outlined the circle of her breast. Teasing her swollen nipple between finger tips. His head lowered to tantalize the sensitive buds with his tongue. His tongue made a path down her ribs to her stomach. One hand slid down her taut stomach to the swell of her hips. Inching fingers under the only scrap of material she was left wearing. Unaware of her voice a moan left her lips. Hermione was left naked, completely vulnerable in front of him. Never had she felt sexier, she knew he felt the same electricity.

Her sweet hands cupped his face, bring him up to face her. Lips covered his as she began to explore him. His tormented groan was a heady invitation. Tracing a trail of delicate touches down his bare chest, skipping over his muscles. With a bite of his bottom lip Hermione sent a butterfly's touch over the hard length of him. Uncontrollably his pelvis thrust it fully into her grasp, causing her own breathless moan. Suddenly his underwear became a disgusting item that needed disposing of. They were thrown away with everything else.

Hermione felt her breasts crush against the hardness of his chest. Gently Draco eased her to the bed, moving to partially cover her. His elbows propping him up over her hips. Fingers danced over her stomach as he whispered love for each part of her body. Tender kisses spread up her thighs. Draco parted them slightly, needing to feel her arousal. A finger dipped into her with a delighted sigh. Her wetness surrounded him. Spurred on by her reactions to him, Draco pushed a second finger inside her. Writhing beneath him Hermione begged for more. Which he happily gave. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, his tongue lashing at her clit. She lay panting, her chest heaving as he licked her into a frenzy. The moment his hand intimately roamed over her exposed breasts she was pushed over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, each stronger than the last. Hermione moaned his name loudly to the rafters.

'' Roll over Draco.'' Her voice filled with fire.

Hauling himself up the bed Draco laid on his back. The paleness of his skin shining in the candle light. Hermione crouched between his legs. Her breasts tingled against the sculpted muscles of his legs. With a soft touch she wrapped her fingers around his cock. Her thumb rotating in lazy circles over the head. Strangled groans left his throat. His eyes never left her. He watched while her cruel tongue darted across the sensitive head. Throwing his head back in sweet agony the second her hot velvet mouth wrapped around him. Without thought his groan arched up, forcing her to take him deeper. Draco throbbed in the wet haven of her mouth. Hermione clung on his hips while his desperation for release took over. Fingers wrapped in the wildness of her hair, controlling the pace. She surrendered to his ecstasy. Draco shook with pleasure, filling her mouth with the taste of him. His cum pulsing in jets. The rough outcries of her name bounced throughout the flat. Hermione made sure not a single drop escaped, her tongue licking him clean.

''Oh merlin. Your mouth should be banned woman.'' You couldn't miss the satisfaction that poured from him.

'' Funny. I was just going to say that to you.'' Truth faded into her humour.

The sleep of lovers descended upon them, claiming them both. They lay naked in bed entwined in each other. Candle light still flicking over there glowing skin.

**Authors note: Managed to get another new chapter written for you before Sunday. Let me know what you think pretty please. Have to admit writing this was hard. I kept getting distracted with images of naked pale skin. Yum. Kisses xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**I'd like to give a quick thanks to artlover8992, HallowRain8587, ThatShotgunGirl, missWATERS all for rating the story twice. And to everyone else who is following and adding this to their favourite lists.**

Chapter 9 – George and his big fat mouth.

Hermione and Draco woke up startled by the pounding noise at the front door. It was more than a loud knocking. Someone was desperately trying to kick it in.

''I know you're in there with him Hermione. Open the god damn door.'' Revulsion penetrated the once familiar voice. Thuds from violent fists attacked the door.

''Accio dressing gown.'' The furry material was wrapped around her, hiding faultless naked flesh. Hermione hurried from the room. Not stopping to explain. Pausing at the front door Hermione noticed Draco had stepped into the living room.

'' You know who is at the door.'' He made it a statement.

'' It's Harry.'' Nerves made her voice falter. With a few flicks and turns the door swung open. Harry thundered into the small home, wand in hand. Looking for a fight.

'' Well well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Sorry to wake you but I just couldn't wait to give you my congratulations.'' The words a mix of sarcasm and anger.

'' If you have just come here for an argument then you can leave Harry. If you are willing to lower your voice and talk about this like adults then you're welcome to stay. Just calm down.'' Hermione's voice was tough, stern. After last night with George she wasn't in the mood for other people's opinions.

'' Calm down? How? My best friend is marrying a fucking death eater! So much for been the brightest witch of our age.'' Harry couldn't keep still, he paced around the kitchen table.

'' Watch how you talk to her Potter.'' For the first time since Harry entered they glared at each other. Squaring up.

'' You're telling me how to talk to her Malfoy? That has is the funniest thing about this twisted affair. The man who verbally abused Hermione for years is telling me how to talk to her. '' His forced laughter only added to the tension.

'' That is all in the past Potter, which has nothing to do with you. The way I treated her will haunt me for the rest of our lives together. But that is something we will have to deal with, not you.'' Draco kept his cool. Not wanting to give Harry a reason to bite.

''The past has nothing to do with me does it? The past has everything to do with me! Tell me Hermione does it turn you on him calling you mudblood? Does his dark mark get you wet?''

The words had scarcely left his mouth before Hermione slapped him for them. The look in his eyes said he knew he had crossed a line. '' I thought we were closer than digs like that Harry.''

'' I'm sorry. Oh Merlin I am so sorry Hermione. I should never have said that. It's just you and him together, it's wrong.'' Without realising it he had just crossed another line.

''Get out of our flat! How dare you tell me what's wrong and right in my life. You've barely even been in my life for the last 5 years. Now you think you can walk back into it, yelling and screaming to me about right and wrong? Well I don't think so. Get out. Now.'' Her words shook with absolute rage.

'' Please Hermione, I'm sorry. I know I'm making a balls up of this but please just talk to me. You have to understand it was a shock.'' Harry pleaded not wanting their friendship to end like this.

'' Give him a second chance darling.''

'' But Draco…''

''No buts. Sometimes people need a second chance. I did warn you this is how people would react to the news. I'll make it easier and leave for a while. That should defuse things a little.'' Gently a kiss was placed on the tip of her nose.

'' Where will you go so early?'' Concern coated her words.

'' Oh know where important. Thought I'd go see a man about a house.'' He teased keeping his words vague and nonchalant.

'' Really? What house? A house for us? Draco had hit his target, Hermione's curious nature.

'' Now that would be telling, darling. Which would ruin the surprise. ''

Harry couldn't believe what he was watching. They seemed to at ease with each other. Never had he seen Hermione look so happy, she was glowing. Draco didn't seem like the boy he remembered either. Both had gotten so absorbed in planning their life they had forgotten him. Or so he thought. Draco's eyes lowered to him.

'' Don't take my absence Potter as an excuse to be rude to her.'' All seriousness meant in those words. After a light kiss and a pop he was gone.

The room was deadly silent. Neither of them wanted to take the first step. In all the years they had known each other it had never been awkward between them.

'' Draco seems very protective of you.'' It wasn't a question or a compliment, just a fact.

'' Yes. He feels needs to, because of who he is. '' A sad note attached to her voice.

Harry couldn't avoid the elephant in the room any longer. He couldn't stop himself from asking the question that had been on his mind since George wrote to him. '' Why are you marrying him?

'' Does it really matter? Shouldn't all that matters be the fact I'm happy and want to marry him.'' Hermione watched him cringe at her words.

'' I'd like to know the fully story. Pretend that I didn't come here in anger and we are just talking as friends do.'' Motioning towards the sofa, he gazed around her flat. This was the first time he had ever been here. Guilt probed at him with that thought.

'' I'll tell you everything, but only because we were once so close. Not so you can judge or so you can try to talk me out of it. I'm very happy with the way it's all turned out is that understood?'' Authority ruled her tone.

All Harry could do was nod and wait for the explanation. Trying not to let it show that describing their friendship as in the past had hurt him.

'' It was a bit of an accident in truth. We got into an argument on the second day of Draco working with me, and it changed everything. We inadvertently activated an expeditious espousal. Which hasn't give us much time to get married in. Since then we have been getting to know each other. There is something between us. We make sense together. I know it's a shock because it's Draco, but you don't know the fully story with him.''

'' Not to sound like an idiot but what's an espousal thingy?'' The puzzled look on his face reminded Hermione so much of the boy she used to know and love.

'' Don't worry it had to be explained to me to. Basically it's an arranged marriage but stronger. It's unbreakable once the names have been spoken to it. Oh and you only have 10 days to complete the ceremony.'' Calm had settled into her words. A smile spread across her lips as she thought about how close Sunday was.

'' Wait, what? Ten days to get married in? So how long has this been going on for, I'm lost.'' He really was and it was clear on his face.

'' Well we activated the espousal on Tuesday and today is Friday. So four days in all.'' It felt a lot longer to Hermione though.

'' Are you serious. Only four days? How the hell are you so ok with all this? Four days isn't enough time to wash away the past. '' Harry was starting to lose control of the volume of his voice again.

'' Who said we had washed away the past? We just decided to move on from it instead. Dwelling on the past only causes pain, you know that better than anyone Harry. Neither I nor Draco want to spend our lives living in the past. We want a future, so we are doing our best to make this work. Luckily for us we don't have to try very hard. It just works naturally.''

'' It's just so hard to accept, he worked with Voldemort. He was a death eater.'' Urgency pressed his words.

'' No Harry, he was a terrified child who didn't want to die. Just like the rest of us. The only difference is we had a choice in sides. Draco could never make a choice, he was dammed any way he turned. When I think back to that night at the manor now, you remember the one. When he didn't name us to Bellatrix that must have taken all the courage he had left. That was him picking a side in the smallest way he could.'' In that moment Hermione felt proud, proud that he was her wizard.

'' Never have I thought about it from his point of view.''

'' No neither had I until this week. Which shames me a little, I'd just wrote him off as been a bad guy.''

'' It's still going to take a lot of time to get used to it. I always thought when you got married Hermione it would be to Ron. That we would be forever family. Ginny is more upset about it not been Ron than it been Malfoy. '' He half chuckled to himself.

''Really? After all this time.'' She knew Ginny was sentimental but thinking there was still a chance for her and Ron was border line delusional.

'' Ginny and the whole family really figured Ron would eventually realise what he threw away. That he would win you back.'' Harry sounded less than convinced.

'' After a year of him cheating on me privately and publicly?''

''That's what I told them, it didn't go down so well though. Molly put it all down to the stress of the war. Apparently you both just needed time apart to find yourself. '' They both just looked at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter.

'' Why isn't it always like this between us Harry?'' Laughter had left her.

'' It's just hard to move away from the past with you Hermione. When I look at you I can't help but remember what we went through together. I try to and I'm getting better at dealing with the past. I just need to find better ways of coping. ''

'' I do understand. It just seems unfair to me. You fought so hard for a normal life and now the past won't leave you alone to live it.''

'' Speaking of living. Look at the time. I best get going before Ginny kills me for been late for lunch. Only told her I was going for a walk but you know Ginny. She's smart enough to know where I really went. I'll write soon, I promise. Harry whisked her into a warm hug before apparating from the room. Leaving Hermione mentally exhausted from their heart to heart.

After pondering the events of this morning for some time Hermione's thoughts turned to Draco. A wicked notion popped into her mind, to show him what he had been missing all morning. She sprang into action. The shower was turned on and already the perfect outfit had been picked out.

A quick glance in the mirror was all she needed to finish of her look. The simple red skater dress worked perfect with a pair of chunky wedges.

Hands skimmed around her waist, spinning her. The cold mirror snug against her back.

'' You look edible little witch. I'm guessing you missed me?'' Oh Draco was smug and figured he had every right to be. His Hermione had dressed to impress him, and he liked it.

'' And I'm guessing you like the way I look?'' Her arms snaked around his neck.

'' I would have thought that was obvious.'' Deliberately he moved his hips, letting her feel how hard he already was.

'' Mmm now that's what I like Mr Malfoy.''

Their lips crushed together. Draco sank his fingers into her bum, lifting her like a feather. Her thighs wrapped around his waist. The soft lace scrap of underwear brushed over his cock, forcing a groan from him.

'' This really isn't the right place for this little witch. How about we carry this on in our new house?'' The words broke free from his mouth in between kisses.

**Authors note: Really loved this chapter, it was fun getting to play with Harry. Please review so I know what you lovely people think. Kisses xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 10 – Home sweet home.

Spinning, the room was spinning. Lips ravaged her neck, trailing to Hermione's collar bone. Their hands ripping at clothes in a frenzy. Needing to feel the heat of each other's skin. Her swollen nipples surged at the intimacy of his bare chest. His fingers fondled her breasts with a tantalizing possessiveness. She seared a path down his abdomen, lazily stroking fingers over his toned physique. Searching her hands dipped lower, they found what they were looking for. Grasping her fingers around his hard cock, a small groan of appreciation was heard from him.

Draco locked her body to his, with a roll Hermione found herself mounted above him. His lips teased a taut ducky pink nipple. Each caress of his tongue send jolts of lust pounding through her. His hands explored the soft lines of her back, waist and hips.

''Enough little witch. Stop before I take you right here on the floor.'' His voice was rough, as if it pained him to stop.

'' You say that like it's a bad thing, silly man.'' Her words aimed to tempt him.

'' Oh it wouldn't be bad. But a man only had so much will power, I'm not putting out for you just yet.'' He said with a wink while throwing his shirt at her. '' Put that on. It looks like your dress got into an accident. Really Miss Granger you should be more careful.''

''Mr Malfoy I'll have you know my dress was attacked. It wasn't my fault in the slightest. '' Two could play at his game she thought.

'' And just who dared attack you?'' He questioned while buttoning up the deep blue shirt over Hermione's skin.

'' It was my fiancé.'' Her voice filled with mock horror. '' He is so possessive I truly fear for the life of all my clothes.''

'' So you should little witch. Once we are married I plan to permanently ban all items of clothing unless we have company.'' This he was half serious about. Draco wanted her body available to him.

''Draco, where are we?'' Finally it hit her. She wasn't in Kansas anymore.

'' This I was thinking could be our library.'' Draco turn to see her reaction. The room was a large one, surely Hermione would like it. What if she didn't like the house? Fear crept into his thoughts.

'' Are you saying what I think you're saying. This is our house?'' She couldn't help but be slightly excited.

'' It became ours at 10 o' clock this morning. The second I saw the name of the village I knew we had to live here.'' Deliberately he gave her the smallest scraps of information to increase her excitement.

'' What's the village called?'' Hermione had a million questions. This was just the first of many more.

'' This is Great Bookham. The perfect place for a sexy little book-worm don't you think?''

'' I don't know why don't you show me around and we can see.'' If the potential library was anything to go by Hermione knew she was bound to be thrilled with the rest of the house.

The house was like something out of a dream. Either Draco had impeccable taste or he was a mind reader. The house had a 1920's art deco feel about it. If she didn't know better she would have sworn the house had fallen out of a fairy tale. There were 5 bedrooms, which Hermione couldn't help but think that was wishful thinking on his part. The master bedroom had an en suite bathroom and a private little balcony. Which over looked a garden filled with wild flowers and what looked like a summer-house hiding beneath ivy. The sound of a stream trickling away could be heard at the bottom of the garden. Downstairs was just as impressive. A generous family kitchen connected to a dining room with patio doors leading outside. The library she had already seen but there was also a smaller bathroom, cloak room and two other rooms. The one with the conservatory would make a wonderful living room. Finding her mind planning out house details already. Maybe one day the other could become a playroom for the children. That thought she kept to herself. Hermione was struggling to get over how beautiful it all was. Even the smallest things like the stained glass windows amazed her.

'' Draco we can't afford this house. '' Her voice couldn't decide if it was severe or heartbroken.

'' Actually we can, so remove that frown from your pretty face. You worry too much.'' Draco was trying to lighten the mood, pulling her into the garden to explore.

'' I know we can't afford it, not on ministry pay. You have nothing to do with your family so I'm assuming that cuts you off financially from them. And I know I've not got rich overnight. So how can we afford it?'' Hermione had come to a sudden halt in the wilderness of the garden.

'' You really do know how to spoil a moment woman do you know that?'' Part of him was annoyed that his surprise had been met with suspicion.

'' I'm sorry.'' Draco could hear she truly was. '' It's just a house like this must have cost a fortune. Which we don't have. I just like to know all the facts, you know that.''

'' Have you ever heard of the name Abraxas Malfoy?''

'' Wasn't he your grandfather on your father's side?''

'' Look at you knowing your future husbands family tree.'' He couldn't help but bait her. It was impossible to stay mad at her. '' And yes you're right he was. Well he never did like my father's involvement with Voldemort. Which he let my father know after his death. By leaving everything to me and cutting my father out completely.''

'' And that's how you bought the house?'' Her questions making sure she was following him.

'' Exactly. It's nowhere near the sum of money in my father's vaults but it's enough. It will stop us from ever needing to worry about money. Then again something tells me money means knowing to you.'' It made a change for him, to be wanted for himself and no other reason.

'' Well I wouldn't say it means nothing to me. Admittedly it's reassuring to know that in the future we will be financially stable for our children's sake.'' The heaviness of the conversation bore down on her.

'' Never would I have thought that marrying into money would be important to you Miss Granger.'' Draco wasn't about to let the conversation become too daunting. After all Hermione was so easy to wind up.

'' It's not. It means nothing to me at all and you know it. I'd marry a poor man if he made me happy. I can't deny though that I'm happy any and all children of ours won't have to go without. '' In a sulk she strode back to the house.

Sprinting to the doorway Draco blocked her entry. '' You know I'd take care of you right? That I'd find a way to take care of our family even without this money? He needed her to know he could provide for her. That he wasn't a spoilt brat who had money thrown at him. He wanted her to see him a man she could depend on. He could be the man she needed. Draco desperately didn't want to be seen as a bank balance.

A smile curved at her lips. '' I know, I trust myself to your care completely.'' The soft tips of her fingers swept across his cheek. '' Silly man, how could you think I'd ever doubt you in that. I know I'm safe in your hands. '' Tenderly her lips brushed against his. The kiss as light as a summer breeze.

'' Now come with me Mr Malfoy. I hope you like packing because we have plenty of it to do.'' Ducking under his out stretched arms Hermione made her way into their new home. Muttering ideas of colour schemes. So engrossed in planning she didn't notice Draco watching her. Affection written over his expressions.

**Authors note: Bit of a short and sweet chapter this time. And yes I know I made a wizard of Oz reference. But Hermione is a muggle so she would have seen that movie so I figured it would be ok to make that tiny popular culture reference. Reviews? Kisses xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot. **

**To DracoHermionelover98 I hope this update is quick enough for you? :p**

Chapter 11 – The running gnomes.

The next 24 hours vanished in what felt like a blink of the eye. It was Saturday evening and Hermione was preparing to leave Draco until tomorrow. They had spent the last day or so trying to make their small amount of stuff fill a big house. Realising they both owned more books than anything else. Draco had insisted on a new bed and a few other small furniture items. They agreed not to sleep in the new house till the wedding night. Sunday really was the start of everything for them.

The day before, Friday afternoon Hermione had written to Luna. It was tradition not to see the bride the night before the wedding. Which meant she was after another big favour.

_Dear Luna,_

_You're going to hate me but I want to ask another favour of you. I was wondering if I could stay with you the night before the wedding. It's just well tradition not to see the bride or groom the night before. There isn't many people left I can ask but you were the first that sprung to mind. If it's too much to ask please just say no, ill understand._

_Love always,_

_Hermione._

It wasn't even an hour after sending the letter that Hermione got a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're more than welcome to come stay here with us for the night. I'd love having you. It would be like old times except we have never done this before. Don't worry I won't paint your nails with pixie dust. I did that to a girl in ravenclaw, she wasn't very happy about it. We are connected to the floo network so feel free to pop in when you're ready._

_Sending happy thoughts,_

_Luna._

Now here she was, stood in a jungle of stacked books. Saturday evening had come to fast. Excitement for tomorrow spread through her veins but the idea of being away from Draco for a night was painful.

'' I was thinking Draco, maybe we should forget all this silly tradition nonsense. I'll just come stay with you in the flat. Our last night there together.'' Her voice raised, yelling to Draco who was in the hallway.

'' Where is all this coming from darling? These little traditions hold meaning to you, we both know you would regret giving them up.'' The warmth of his voice wrapped around her heart.

'' The idea of being away from you for just one night leaves a pit in my stomach. I've spent so many nights in the past sleeping without you, I was always ok with been alone before. It just feels wrong now. I don't like the idea of sleeping in a bed you're not in. I'm been silly I know I am. '' Hermione tried to shake sense into herself.

'' Get here woman.'' Draco's broad frame cradled her close to him. '' One thing you could never be is silly. What you're feeling is normal, you will miss me. And the feeling is very much mutual. One night of missing you is worth it though. After tonight we'll never have to be apart again.'' That idea brought peace to his mind.

'' I'll be taking my new favourite pyjamas with me though.'' A flash of mischief settled in her eyes.

'' Oh will you now? It's such a coincidence isn't it, that you have a new pyjamas and I have a missing shirt. Maybe I should demand compensation for the loss.'' His mouth swooped down to capture hers. Hermione surrendered to the forceful domination of his lips. Letting him freely devour her. Draco wanted her to feel the lingering effects of his kisses for hours to come.

'' Now little witch have you got everything you need?'' His voice filled with tenderness for his soon to be bride. Their hands grasped each other's tightly on the walk to the fireplace. '' That was a stupid question. It's you, of course you have. You're the more organized person I've ever met.''

'' There is only one thing I don't have silly man. But I get that tomorrow. '' Traces of tears could be seen lurking in her eyes.

'' I'll miss you Hermione but I will be waiting for you in church tomorrow. I'll be the one in the suit.''

'' Nowhere near as much as I'll miss you Draco. And if you don't recognise me, I'll be the one in the big white dress.'' Even in a sad moment they couldn't help but make each other laugh.

After one last embrace Hermione stepped into the fireplace and was gone. Landing rather ungracefully in the Longbottom's kitchen or so it looked like.

''Hermione is that you? Why are you on the floor?'' Luna's blonde hair flowed and swished as she glided over to help.

'' I never was very good at traveling by floo.'' She admitted slightly ashamed. The pair of young witches pulled each other into a warm hug. '' Luna you're pregnant.''

'' Oh yes I know, didn't I tell you?'' A dazed look crossed Luna's face.

'' No, I think I'd remember is two of my dearest friends where having a baby. Congratulations Luna I'm so happy for you. If id of known id never of asked to stay, I don't want to get in your way. ''

'' You're not in the way. I love that you're here. It's been years since I've had longer than ten minutes with you. Neville will be back in a few minutes. He went looking for herbs in the garden but the gnomes have taken a dislike to him. So he has to take the long way back to the house or they chase him.''

Hermione knew she was serious but couldn't help struggling not to laugh. The side door opened briefly but shut with an almighty slam. Neville slumped against it, panting for breath. A second thud was heard. '' That will be my basket.'' The words managed to form a sentence between gulps for air. '' I accidentally dropped it on a gnome on the way back, they chased me all the way around. Some of them are bloody quicker than me.''

'' Don't worry Nevie I'll leave a few treats for them in the garden to make peace. They really like jam doughnuts you know. ''

'' What would I do without you my angel?'' Neville worked his way to the chair his wife sat on. His hands skimmed over her shoulders, they rested on her ripe belly. A kiss placed in the wilderness that was her mane of golden hair.

'' It's good to see you Hermione or do I have to call you Mrs Malfoy now?'' He teased as only an old friend would.

'' Very funny Neville. It will always be Hermione to you. Congratulations by the way as well. I can't believe you're going to be parents I'm so happy for you.''

'' It was a bit of a surprise for us but the best one I've had since finding you at Aberforth's.''

'' Well aren't we all nicely avoiding the topic of Draco.'' Luna had a knack of saying what everyone was thinking.

'' How's that going then Hermione? You and Draco, isn't it strange for you. Been part of the golden trio and him been a death eater.'' Neville tried but couldn't hide the hate in his voice.

'' We're very happy actually. I know you don't like him Neville and I don't expect you ever will but please respect my decisions. I'm not going to spend all night defending him. But I will say this, there are two sides to every story and you don't know the truth about him. You do know me though. And if he wasn't a good man I'd be screaming it to the roof tops. So trust me a little ok?''

'' I trust you Hermione.'' He spoke with all sincerity.

'' Opposites attract Nevie. Hermione and Draco are like magnets, you would have always ended to together. Fate does everything for a reason. Maybe you are meant to heal each other.''

'' You're such a romantic angel.'' Neville couldn't help but smile at his wife. To him she was the world.

'' Oh not about this I'm not. I saw it happening years ago. Lost a bet with myself though I thought it would happen sooner but oh well.'' Dreaminess crept into Luna's voice.

'' What are Draco's plans for tonight Hermione without you been around.'' Neville meant it to sound like an innocent question. Old habits die hard though and suspicion waded in.

Hermione decided to have a little fun with Neville's readiness to think the worst. '' Don't worry I've cracked the whip. Obviously I left him chained up at home so he can't get out. Actually I'll need you to go unchain him in the morning.'' It took all her self-control to keep her voice steady.

''What?!''

'' I'm joking Neville calm down.'' The two witches could barely contain their amusement. '' Draco is staying at the flat for the night. I've left him with packing to finish.'' Just talking about him made Hermione start to miss him. She couldn't help but wonder what Draco was doing now.

Draco was exhausted by the time it came to going back to the flat. The look on Hermione's face would be worth it. All afternoon he worked like a man possessed. Bringing the last of the things from the flat over to the house. He had even managed to leave a small surprise in the bedroom for her. Lavender candles and rose petals.

Idly strolling into the hallway, making sure the doors were locked for the night. With a wave of his wand he added a few temporary wards for the night. After grabbing a book from the library he apperated back to the flat. Something felt wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. The voice in his head told him it was because Hermione wasn't there with him.

''GET HIM!''

Draco didn't have time to draw his wand before a spell hit him.

'' Stupefy.'' His unconscious body fell to the floor.

**Authors note: You didn't really think it was all going to be plain sailing did you? Kisses xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 12 – Hostage situation.

The thudding was intolerable. Draco was barely conscious, unable to determine if the thudding was in the room or in his head.

'' Aguamenti.'' A jet of water forcefully made an impact with his face. Bringing him quickly into the reality of his situation. The room was dark but his eyes tried to search it anyway. Looking for some clue as to where he was or who had taken him. Turning his head was the only small movement he could make. The rope that restrained his arms and legs to a chair dug into his wrists with a burning sensation.

''Where am I?'' His voice demanded an answer from the darkness. '' Who are you? What do you want with me!'' Words bounced off the walls forming echoes.

'' We want nothing from a scum bag death eater like you Malfoy.'' The voice rang a bell in Draco's mind.

'' Show yourself. Or are you just a coward.'' Provoking his captures was the plan of action to get them to reveal who they were. '' Let me guess, you ran out of balls. Which means we now get to sit in the dark until you grow some more.''

The front legs of the chair were knocked off the ground. Hot torn breaths assaulted his face. '' The only coward around here is you Malfoy. Lumos.'' The bright light blinded him temporarily but then he focussed on the face glaring at him. The face of Ron Weasley.

'' Weasley! Well I'd say it was a surprise but let's face it only a Weasley would be stupid enough to do this.''

'' Weasley's actually.'' George chipped in from the corner. His wand adding to the limited light in the room.

'' What do you two set of wanna be kidnappers want? And what time is it?'' Time suddenly becoming an issue. Draco wanted to know how long he had before the wedding to try to get free.

'' Don't worry Malfoy you haven't missed your wedding yet.'' Ron gave his watch an uninterested look. '' You have over 12 hours with us before you stand that frigid little bride of yours up.''

'' What's wrong Ron, jealous? Does it piss you off knowing she couldn't stand your touch but can't get enough of mine? That just shows what good taste my Hermione has.'' Draco couldn't hide his pleasure at been able to rattle Ron.

A well-aimed punch knocked Draco and the chair over. Leaving him laid on the floor sideways. '' I'll take that a yes then Weasley.''

'' Shut up Malfoy. Before my brother really loses his temper and beats the living hell out of you.'' George never moved, he just let it play out.

'' See I understand why Ron would think it's a good idea to take me hostage. His ego can't stand this. Isn't that right? Hermione left you and that was bad enough. I bet you still carry that wound even now. But Hermione marrying a former enemy of yours that really must sting. You George though I can't understand. Why are you involved? What do you get out of this?'' The taste of blood from a cut lip tingled in Draco's mouth.

'' Its none of your business Malfoy.''

'' Well I hate to state the obvious but here I go. You kidnapped me and tied me to a chair in what I'm guessing is a basement. That makes it my business. So come on George share with the group. ''

'' Hermione. I'm doing this for her. Right now she might have lost her senses and think you're Mr wonderful but I know better. I'm saving her from herself by stopping this. One day she will thank me for it.''

'' You really don't know Hermione at all do you?'' His laughter was hardly containable. '' You actually think she will thank you for stopping her from been happy? Just a few nights ago by her own words she made her choice clear. What gives you the right to take away those choices.''

'' It's simple. We are like family and sometimes they know best. The old Hermione would never marry a death eater.'' George believed what he was saying. His voice never faulted, emotions didn't pull at him. In his mind he spoke the truth.

'' There is no old or new Hermione. She just grew up, like we all did. I'm just a man to her now. She might be like family to you but I am her family now. You Weasleys really need to stop living in the past. '' His voice was border line intolerant. Draco was sick of them assuming things.

'' You think you know her so well don't you Malfoy. I had her first, you really want my cast offs? Fact for you Malfoy. I've fucked her, took her virginity actually. Little warning for you, she's an ice maiden in bed. Lies there like a sack of potatoes. Shame about her small tit's as well. '' A twisted smile curved at Ron's lips as he spoke. He got a sick pleasure out of laying their sexual past bare.

'' For starters Weasley you're her cast off. Seeing as she dumped you for been a complete tool and massive man whore. And I know all about the hideous way you took her virginity. No wonder she didn't want you when all you did was put your dick in anything that moved. A fumbling idiot like you was never going to be able to please a woman like her. She has a fire, one you will never know about. That's why I'm really here because losing her was the biggest mistake of your life. But don't worry the better man has her now. ''

The pleased with himself grin on Draco's face made Ron snap. Before George could stop him Ron had kicked Draco several times. Blood ran down his face, he coughed and wheezed from been winded. All he could hear was the sounds of George pulling him away, out of the room. Questioning his brother about his treatment of Hermione.

''Hermione'' She was his only thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Yelling could be heard in the basement prison. The raised voices were loud enough that they woke Draco. Panic filled him. He had no idea how long he had been passed out. It could have been a few minutes or hours. The thought of Hermione feeling abandoned in a muggle church was too much for him. It was pushed to the back of his mind. With a crash the door swung open and footsteps hurdled towards him.

'' Bloody hell Ron what have you done to him.''

'' Only what the bastard deserved Harry.'' Contempt ruled his voice.

'' Grow up Ron. There was no need for this. All because you're jealous. '' Harry unbound Draco, propping him up against a wall. With an attempt at cleaning up some of Ron's mess.

''I can't believe you are siding with Malfoy. The boy who lived helping a death eater. All my friends have gone fucking nuts.''

'' I'm siding with Hermione for merlin's sake. Didn't you hurt her enough, now you have to interfere with her wedding day. You're out of order doing this.'' Usually Harry could deal with Ron's behaviour but this crossed a line. When it came to Ron's treatment of Hermione Harry was always disgusted.

'' Potter is that you?'' Draco was coming round. His voice strained. '' What time is it?''

'' Don't worry you still have time, no thanks to this set of pricks.'' His eyes skimmed of Ron and found George stud in the entrance. '' Its 10.30, you have an hour. Just let me try to fix some of the bruising and cuts.''

'' Can't have pretty boy Malfoy looking bad in his wedding photos can we now.'' Said Ron with a sneer.

Harry held out his wand in front of Draco's face. '' Episkey.'' The fractured nose and split lip were healed. The bruise removal cream would take at least an hour though which he knew from past experiences.

'' Where is my wand?'' Authority had found its way back to Draco's voice.

'' I put it in the safe upstairs, I'll get it on the way out for you.'' George's tone was solemn almost regretful. '' I'm sorry Malfoy. I don't like you in fact I loathe you but this should never have happened. Haven't been myself since the war and losing Fred. I got swept up in past hate. I never knew what went on between Ron and Hermione, I kept myself locked away back then. She was like a sister to me, I'd never of stood for her been treated like that. It's why I owled Harry when the truth came out. It's not an excuse but it's all I have to offer.'' George looked ashamed with himself.

'' If anyone understands getting caught up in the past it's me. Just stay out of my present and future. '' It was a clear warning.

Harry escorted Draco upstairs. They had been in the basement of Fred and George's old joke shop. By the look of it the shop had been shut for a long time. Dust and cobwebs were like a blanket over everything. Stock was left on shelves, deserted. The shop was a museum to a time of great happiness. Draco couldn't help but feel pity for him. This is what it meant to lose everything. George Weasley had lost his love of life.

Draco was ready to leave now his wand was returned to him.

'' Before you leave Malfoy I just wanted to let you know I did some digging into your past. Had to make sure Hermione was with a decent guy after all. It's interesting the things Kingsley will tell you after a few fire whiskeys. Like for example you were one of the orders biggest secrets. Only three people knew you were working as a spy for the order and two of them are dead, Dumbledore and Snape.''

'' I don't know what you're talking about potter. If you don't mind I really have to leave now, I'm running late. '' The haste was written all over his movements.

'' Does Hermione know?'' Harry questioned one last time.

'' No she doesn't. I didn't want to influence her into having feelings for me just because she thought I was one of the so called good guys.'' Draco had no problem showing his softer side when it came to talking about his little witch.

'' Tell Hermione I wish her joy for today.''

'' It would mean more if you told her yourself Potter.''

'' You can tell the ice maiden I wish that she chokes on piece of her own wedding cake.'' Ron's vile laugh penetrated the shop.

'' Stupefy! Sorry about that. Actually no I'm not. You're arsehole of a brother deserved that. Tic for tat.''

With a loud pop Draco apperated back to a dishevelled and beat up flat. Casting a look at the wall clock he cursed at the time. '' Fuck. Its 11.00.''

**Authors note: You have no idea how happy I was to sit down and write this today. I've been laid up in bed for days so ill I've not been able to write =[ Hope you like it, please feel free to let me know or leave reviews. **

**P.S. It's still not going to be plain sailing. But shush that's a bit of spoiler info. Kisses xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 13 – Every girls worst nightmare.

The night had been restless for Hermione. Excitement and anticipation had kept her on edge all night long. Waking up every hour to check the time. An each hour was more disappointing. Time was simply been cruel and been slow. In the end sleep had won the battle. Leaving Hermione to sleep past her 7 o'clock alarm and be woken by Luna instead.

A sensation of feather light touches woke Hermione. Floral aromas danced around her. Did she fall asleep in the garden? Thinking back to the night before she sampled one or two pints of Neville's home brewed butter beer. But was sure she managed to crawl into bed. Cracking an eye open Hermione examined her surroundings. Mentally punishing herself for not guessing what was really going on.

'' Luna, out of curiosity why are you throwing flowers over me?''

'' For good luck of course.'' Her breathy voice stating it as if it was a common fact. '' They all symbolise a meaning for your marriage today. Heliotrope for eternal love, Honeysuckle to strengthen the bond, Hyacinth and Orange blossom for fertility, Sweet peas for pleasure and Violets for devotion.''

'' Did you really have to bring fertility into this?'' A vibrant red blush resided over her cheeks.

'' Don't play innocent with me Mione. My guess is you and Draco are at it like rabbits. For all you know I might not be the only pregnant witch in the room.'' Luna smiled as she watched Hermione muse over the idea of a baby. Resting a hand over her stomach.

'' I do know. I'm not pregnant, that would be impossible.''

'' Why? Do you have problems in that area? Because I know a few good….''

'' No Luna we don't or not that I know of anyway.'' Hermione cut her off before she started brewing foul tasting concoctions for her to drink.

'' Then you still could be. '' Luna was forever an optimist.

'' We haven't even had sex.'' It was blurted out in frustration.

'' Does Draco not find you attractive?'' Her bluntness bubbled to the surface.

''Gee thanks Luna. '' In vain self-defence Hermione smoothed down her bushy head of curls.

'' Well it's just you said you had spent the last four nights in bed with him. So I assumed he would have made a move. Especially with the reputation he used to have. '' Shrugging at her own words, making a physical apology.

'' I never said he hadn't made a move. Just that we haven't had sex yet ok. '' The conversation was starting to irritate her.

'' Ok ok calm down. It's only witch talk.'' Sitting on the edge of the bed Luna covered Hermione's hand with her own in an attempt at comfort. '' I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. You're a beautiful woman. I just forgot how private you are.''

'' Luna I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I didn't mean to get snappy with you, the nerves are getting to me. It's just things have been so intense between me and Draco. My body goes up in flames just thinking about him. Now all this pressure of the big wedding night is getting to me. What if I mess it up? I've not exactly got much experience in that department.'' Panic was starting to set in her voice.

'' You're over thinking it Hermione. My advice would be to not think and just feel. Has it got sexual between the two of you at all?'' Even Luna couldn't believe she was being the voice of reason.

'' Yes.'' One word and a sultry smile of Hermione's face was all that needed to be said.

'' Did that feel pressured at all?''

'' No, it was amazing. It felt right. '' The tension lifted leaving only excitement in its place.

'' Then you have nothing to worry about. You already know how it will be between the two of you. Now get up and get in the shower its 10 o'clock.'' Luna was already half way out of the room.

'' How could you let me sleep so late! The wedding is only an hour and a half away. I needed more time.'' Throwing herself out of bed Hermione made a mad dash for the bathroom.

'' Are you forgetting you're a witch?'' The bathroom door slammed shut. '' I'll be back in 15 minutes to help with your hair.'' She yelled making sure to be heard over the running water and incoherent mumbling.

Time soon flew by. Hermione found herself parked in front of a large antique mirror pondering hair styles.

'' You know we could skip all this hair business. Get you a nice big hat. Maybe one shaped like a flower or a book. You like books.'' The seriousness of Luna's voice terrified her.

'' No hats, not today. I want something simple and elegant.'' While tumbling fingers bunched her hair into different styles she remembered something. '' Draco likes my hair down. I feel him on a night sometimes teasing curls around. Maybe if I braid the sides back but leave the rest down in soft curls. What do you think?'' It was already decided but Luna was trying to help so she felt obligated to ask her opinion.

Without uttering a single word she waved her wand. Twisting, curling, braiding the hair exactly how it was described to her. '' I think it's lovely and very you. Now for your wedding dress.''

It was more exquisite than Hermione remembered. Even hung in the dress bag it was perfect. The ivory silk was a of the shoulder gown that flared at the hips. Delicate embroidered bead flowers coated the bodice as if they grew there. A button up back gave it a vintage feel. She couldn't help but imagine Draco's fingers slowly popping each button from its loop. The golden cream material would be swishing around her feet, spreading into a small train at the back. Slipping herself into the softness of it, a feeling of radiance engulfed her. It fit perfectly, gracing the curves and lines of her body.

'' Part of me can't believe you picked this dress Hermione. It's enchanting but for some reason I thought you would pick something more modest. I'm so glad you didn't.''

After counting to ten mentally Hermione embraced her friend in a hug. Knowing she meant it as a compliment and couldn't help her naturally honesty. Reminding herself that it was a good quality but painful at times.

'' I'll be downstairs with Neville waiting for you when you're ready to leave.'' The sentence hurdled from her lips as she dashed out the door.

The look of shock was quickly hidden when Hermione entered the Longbottom's living room. Luna was wearing a lime green knee-length dress with what seemed to be multi coloured owls dotted all over it.

'' You look great Hermione, you really do. Shame who it's for but oh well.''

''Neville! Behave, we talked about this. No Malfoy hating today. And I mean none.'' Luna was determined that the past wasn't going to surface today.

'' I know I know. It won't happen again. You know Hermione if you're happy then I'm happy for you. But erm just how are we getting to this church of yours? Saint Banstead isn't it?''

'' Actually it's All Saints church in Banstead Neville. Kingsley pulled a few strings for me and got a temporary portkey set up. It's in your garden I hope you don't mind.'' Guilt ebbed at her. She was starting to take one or two liberties.

'' Not at all. It makes a pleasant change for us. We keep a quiet life these days.'' Neville held his wife close. Grateful for their quiet life.

One trip was enough to remind Hermione why she hated traveling by portkey. After taking a second to glance around, making sure Draco wasn't in sight. She quickly ran her hands over the luxurious fabric. Pushing away creases and signs of been dishevelled. A figure in the distance waving in her direction caught her notice. Without knowing him personally it was obvious he was from the ministry. The wizarding robes gave it away.

An unsteady hand outstretched towards her. '' You must be Miss Granger soon to be Mrs Malfoy. My name is Dominic Flincher, I'll be officiating your ceremony today. Not had the pleasure of meeting Mr Malfoy yet but I'm sure he will be here soon. Hope so seeing as we are due to start in 10 minutes. '' A nervous laugh stopped there from been silence.

'' Are you saying he isn't here? Luna he isn't here. Why isn't he here?'' Hermione set of marching towards the church. Dread churned inside her. '' He should be here by now. I thought this day meant something to him as well. What if he has changed his mind?''

'' By Merlin do you jump from sane to hysterical quickly when you're in love. For starters remember technically he can't change his mind even if he wanted to. So he will turn up. Something tells me he will have a good reason for running late. '' Luna was going out on a limb saying that. She was putting trust in an old enemy but every bone in her body knew it was right to.

'' I hate to bother you Miss Granger but do you have any way to contact Mr Malfoy? As it's you I'll wait here for another ten minutes in the hope of him turning up. After that though you will need to reschedule. '' Mr Flinchers tone was sympathetic.

Sitting in the front pew of the church Hermione was shaking. Feeling like an idiot, wishing to disappear. Not wanting to see the told you so look on Neville's face. She had thought he wanted her, that he felt the same. The way they came together may have been forced but it wasn't about that anymore, not for her at least. Had it all been a lie? Was he just going along with it all because he had no choice? This had gone from been the happiest day of her life to a nightmare.

Proudly standing up Hermione prepared to leave the church. Resolving to leave with what was left of her self-respect. Half way up the aisle she turned to Luna as an afterthought. '' For the record I don't love him.'' Never had she been a good liar. Wasn't even capable of lying to herself.

'' That's a shame little witch because I'm madly in love with you. ''

**Authors note: Hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. Kisses xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**To Chester99, artlover8992, ThatShotgunGirl and HallowRain8587. You four really made my day with a review from each of you on my last chapter. Thank you for that. **

**Also I'd like to say thank you to the people following this story and to those who added it to favourites.**

Chapter 14 – Never ending.

_That's a shame little witch because I'm madly in love with you._

Those words didn't even get a chance to register with her. His appearance was shocking. A crisp white shirt was partly tucked into the waist band of his trousers. Buttons around his neck were left open, making her fully aware of the tie that dangled undone. What she assumed was his jacket swept of the floor as it swayed in his hand. Wet streaks of his platinum hair lay across his face, which revealed the remains of a fading black eye. This wasn't like Draco. His clean-cut appearance was his trade mark.

'' You decided to turn up then? Obviously you're late because you were making sure you looked good. How nice of you.'' Aggressive sarcasm was all she had to offer right now.

'' Look I'm really sorry that I'm late. I know you're angry and that I've probably hurt you. But I wasn't late by choice, I have a reason. One you will not be happy about. Let's just get the ceremony over with and I'll tell you after alright?'' Draco wanted to put the last few hours behind him. Hermione looked like angel stood before him. The day had started badly but nothing was going to spoil this any further for them.

'' Get it over with?'' Hermione repeated his words to him in a painfully whisper. The hurt in her eyes deepened as her heart sank.

'' Fuck. I didn't mean it like that.'' The realisation of his own words hit him like a ton of bricks. '' I know this may seem really bad to you right now darling but it's not how it looks. I want to marry you more than anything. I've had a bad night and so far I've probably ruined the day for you. But that was just a bad choice of words. You have to believe that.'' His voice pleaded with her.

'' I don't have to believe anything. You left me standing alone at the bottom of an altar. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I refuse to go back down there until you explain why you were late.''

'' Hermione, we don't have time for that now. ''

'' Actually Mr Malfoy you do. Sorry to interrupt you're private conversation, I'm Dominic Flincher the officiate for your ceremony today. '' This time his shaky hand reached out to Draco who took it to shake. '' You can have till 12 o'clock seeing as clearly there have been unforeseen events which have delayed you. I know it's only 15 minutes but that's all I can give you. Which I shouldn't be doing anyway, certain people however are worth bending rules for.'' The kind words he spoke were clearly aimed at Hermione.

Gently tugging on Hermione's hand Draco pulled her to the back of the church. A small attempt to gain them what little privacy he could.

'' So tell me. Why were you late?'' Hostile was written all over her body language as they sat on a cold pew in the back.

'' Two of your old friends hatched a plan to kidnap me last night. They succeeded.'' He admitted in a low voice. His ego wanting to keep it quiet.

'' What! Who? '' All the anger she was holding on to poured away, leaving only concern for him. '' Are you ok?''

'' George and Ron Weasley, they ambushed me at the flat. They had it in their minds to try to stop the wedding. It was Ron mainly though, I think he fired George up using his lasting war issues against him. Your ex seemed to do it completely out of jealousy, he is a sick twisted bastard Hermione. You're smart enough to imagine the kind of things that were said. They had me in the basement of the joke shop, I was unconscious for most of the night. When the truth about Ron and you came out though George thankfully had a change or heart. He owled Harry who does what he always does. Saved the day. You will never know how truly sorry I am for ruining our day.'' With closed eye he gave his apology, the disappointment on her face was unbearable to look at. What if he lost her because of this? Then he felt a delicate touch from her soft hands stroke his bruised face and pride.

'' Don't every say you ruined our day because you didn't.'' The bitterness in her voice had gone. '' It's me that should be saying sorry to you. I broke one of our marriage rules today by not giving you the benefit of the doubt. Instead of trusting in you I jumped straight to anger and assumed the worst. Wish I had a good excuse for it but I don't all I have is the way I felt. Standing there without you made how strong my feelings are clear to me. I don't ever want to be without you. Then when you didn't show I got scared. I thought I was losing you. Maybe I was over dramatic but I am sorry for been a cow to you.'' Hermione buried her face in the crook his shoulder. Hiding like a small child when they have been naughty.

''You won't ever lose me little witch. I'm yours for life but how about we go make it official?'' With a smile he pulled his bride to her feet but she paused.

'' Draco?''

'' Yes?''

'' You said you loved me.''

'' And you said you didn't love me.''

'' But I didn't mean it Draco.''

''Ah but I did. I love you Hermione.''

'' I love you to Dra…'' She was cut off by his lips demanding a kiss.

At the bottom of the aisle Mr Flincher, Luna and Neville waited for them.

'' You are both ready now to begin the ceremony I take it?'' Mr Flincher asked in all seriousness. They both replied with a simple nod. '' Then take your places at the altar.''

The love oozed from them as they stood facing each other. Mr Flincher had taken his place in front of them holding a book of vows. Both giving a knowing smile at what was about to come. His voice filled the room as the ceremony finally started.

'' Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this church you are not only declaring your intent to be married before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers.

The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union. They will cross the years and lives of each soul. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?''

In unison they gave the same reply. '' Yes, we seek to enter.''

'' Now will you join hands and make your vow to each other.'' Mr Flincher's voice filled with joy from the happiness his job brought.

Their fingers wound together and they stood holding hands. Draco coughed making sure his voice was steady to make say his vow.

'' I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, promise you, Hermione Jean Granger, that I will be your husband, From this day forward, To love and respect you, To support and to hold you, To make you laugh and to be there when you cry, To softly kiss you when you are hurting, And to be your companion and your friend, On this journey that we will now make together. '' Out of tenderness he brushed his lips against her fingers.

'' I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, that I will be your wife, From this day forward, To love and respect you, To support and to hold you, To make you laugh and to be there when you cry, To softly kiss you when you are hurting, And to be your companion and your friend, On this journey that we will now make together.'' Never had words meant more to her than those just spoken.

'' Hermione, Draco, as these circles are designed without an ending, they speak of eternity. May the incorruptible substance of these rings represent a love glowing with increasing lustre through the years. Bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love, trust, and faithfulness.'' My Flincher presented the rings in front of them, each to take to give to the other.

'' Take this ring Hermione as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love.'' In a fluid elegant motion the silver band was placed on her finger.

'' Take this ring Draco as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love.'' Delicately the circle of silver wrapped around his finger.

'' Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. Bless this union. You may kiss the bride. ''

Not needing to be told twice Draco gathered his new wife into his arms. Their lips meeting in loving haze of desire. After remember where they were the new man and wife broke apart. Both wearing the same content look.

'' Congratulations Hermione and to you as well Draco. It was a lovely ceremony.'' Luna embraced her fellow witch, offering Draco a friendly smile. '' Oh I've sent you a wedding gift to your new address. It will give you something else to unwrap after you're finished with Hermione.''

'' Luna! Behave.''

'' Oh don't pretend it's not true. We both know why you bought a dress with that many buttons.''

The pair of witches gave each other a secret smile.

'' Thank you for coming today. I know it can't have been easy for you, especially for you Longb…. Neville but it meant a lot to Hermione. Which means it meant something to me. I'm happy my wife as true friends like you. Congratulations to you both as well on your impending parenthood'' In an effort to build bridges Draco held out his hand to Neville.

The honesty and pure regard for Hermione struck a chord with Neville. He might not ever be at ease with Draco but he couldn't deny the man adored Hermione. For that reason alone he could be civil. Firmly he grasped Draco's hand in a shake. '' I think it might be time to take my Luna home.'' In the middle of all the talk and congratulations the eccentric blonde had managed to drift off. Cradling her pregnant tummy as she napped on a pew. As if she was a feather Neville scooped her up, saying their goodbyes before he apperated home. '' It's been a pleasure to be a guest at you're wedding. Sorry we are leaving so soon but the baby seems to tire her out more than she realises. We will send you an owl soon. Goodbye for now. Oh and you two have fun tonight.'' The last part was giving with a wink.

'' And I to shall be going now the ceremony has been complicated and the relevant paper work is signed. Enjoy your life together and Mrs Malfoy you made a lovely bride.'' Mr Flincher shook hands with the pair of them. Giving a business like wave before apperating back to the ministry.

'' So Mr Malfoy what would you like to do now?'' The words rolled of her tongue in pure temptation.

'' Where's the fun in telling you? When I can take you home and show you Mrs Malfoy.'' Draco wanted her, needed her. His heart pulsed with lust.

Reclaiming her lips, he crushed her to him. Hermione was too busy been devoured to notice or care they were home. His tongue traced the soft fullness of her lips before exploring the recesses of her mouth. She met his kisses with the same eagerness, leaving a fire burning in his mouth. Claiming her was the only way to put it out. Yanking his shirt up Hermione slid her hands under, craving the feel of his skin. Draco's hands gripped her hips, slowly traveling up along her narrow rib cage. Circulating, wanting to rip the bodice off. Instead freeing the buttons from their loops. Nibbling on her ear lobe, enjoying the heaviness of her breathing.

'' Would you like help with that son or shall I just watch?''

**Authors note: The ceremony was a mix of Wiccan vows in case anyone was wondering. **

**I did think about been nice and giving them an easy sexed up night of passion but where's the fun in that? Hope you guys liked it. Kisses xox.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They really mean a lot to me.**

Chapter 15 – Raw act of possession.

_Would you like help with that son or shall I just watch?_

That cold sadistic voice was familiar, a painful echo from the past. It sucked away joy from the very air they breathed. Springing into action Draco hastily threw Hermione backwards into the safety of the living room. Using unspoken magic to reactivate his wards. Cloaking the room. It left Hermione trapped in there but no one except himself could enter.

'' That's a tad drastic don't you think Draco?'' Mock sincerity penetrated his words.

'' Get out of our home. Now.'' With his wand drawn Draco didn't make it a request, it was a demand.

'' That's no way to treat a guest now is it. Did I not manage to teach you manners?'' Lucius paced slowly around the hallway. The movements of his body resembling a lion stalking prey.

'' Stop toying and make your point. You clearly have come here to make one.'' Draco kept his voice uninterested. Not willing to give his father the satisfaction of seeing his discomfort.

'' It's your wedding day. Can a father not come to congratulate his son on such a happy occasion? And of course I want to see your bride. The new Mrs Malfoy.'' Striding his way towards the living room Lucius decided to rattle the cage. Fixing his glare on Draco to watch his reaction. '' And just how is the new Mrs Malfoy? Still feeling turned on or has my presence worked as a cold shower for you?''

'' Go fuck yourself Malfoy.'' The words tore from her lips without hesitation.

'' Still a Gryffindor I see Miss Granger. You're not worth the name Malfoy. I refuse to carry on the charade of calling you it.'' Natural contempt settled in his words.

'' And there is the real reason you're here. You're predictable. '' Draco's body edged towards the living room. Placing himself between the wards and his father.

'' Something's in life just don't change, but you did son. We gave you everything you could have ever wanted. Power and glory could have been yours. This is how you repay us? Becoming a war traitor and marrying a mudblood. You have sealed your fate. You will never be welcome in pureblood circles. The family Malfoy abandon you, we cast you away. You're not worth the name Malfoy. '' Hatred was written across his features.

'' To you those are the worst crimes I could have ever done. To me however they are the two proudest achievements of my life. You might be abandoning me now but I left the family Malfoy behind a long time ago. I never wanted it back. Now I won't ask you again, get out of our home. Before I call in the aurors. '' Steel edged his threat.

'' I could kill you now Draco. In front of your wife, in your new home and on your wedding night as well. '' His threat in return was blasé. '' I could take it all away from you.''

'' Actually Malfoy no you couldn't. Not without buying yourself a one way ticket back to Azkaban. '' Hermione's voice was smooth, ready for her checkmate.

'' Oh really Miss Granger is that what would happen. See I don't quite see it panning out like that. Killing Draco would more than likely drop his wards. Meaning I could get to you. Now as much as I'd enjoy killing you straight away my preference would be to have a little fun first. After all it's traditional for the bride to get screwed on her wedding night.'' Lucius chose his words carefully. Knowing exactly how to rile Draco.

'' You're a monster. A disgusting, depraved, pathetic excuse of a man. It shames me every day that I share blood with you.'' Instinct was starting to take over. Demanding he protect his wife. The only thing stopping him from acting was Hermione's safety. The wards would drop if he died.

'' What a coincidence because I don't quite see thing's panning out like that either. '' Hermione repeated his words back to him casually. Wanting to use them to really drive her point home. '' I know for a fact your wand is still been monitored by the ministry. Actually there is a lovely bit of magic they used for it. The moment you use any magic against a member of the order they are alerted. Now my Draco is a smart man so I'm assuming he put temporary wards up last night. Probably minor ones but still to get in you would have had to break them. Which means you just broke into a members home, not just any old member either. My guess is that could land you back in Azkaban. I bet you loved it there the first time right? Did they have their fun with you? '' Hermione stole one of Draco's smug smiles.

'' Your know it all attitude has got the best of you mudblood. They only monitored my wand for a year. '' Lucius's arrogance shone through.

'' Are you stupid enough to think the ministry would stop monitoring a committed death eater?''

'' You silly little bitch do you really think you can threaten me?

'' Yes. I just did in fact. Now you have been told twice I'd suggest listening this time. Get out of our house. ''

A horrified grimace plastered over his face. Lucius wanted to punish the witch. Make her pay for been bold enough to threaten him. Instead rationality countered against it. The mudblood wasn't worth a dementors kiss to him. With a pop he was gone from the room, from the house and hopefully their life.

Within seconds the wards were stripped down. Fear of losing the other had plagued them both. They clung together. Needing to be close.

'' Why is it we get interrupted at the most inconvenient times Draco?''

'' Because darling life is cruel and likes to tease. Oddly enough as do I little witch. '' His teeth pulled at her earlobe. Letting his lips loose on the softness of her neck.

'' Mmm Draco what are you playing at.'' A husk had settled over her voice.

'' Making up for lost time. '' In one sweeping motion Hermione found herself in the strong masculine arms of her husband. Easily he had apperated them both to their bedroom. Locking the door. Determined to be alone with her. A flick of his hand set the room ablaze in candlelight.

With her feet settled on the hard wood floor Draco's arms refused to let her go. Smothering her lips with mastery. Hermione drank in the intoxicating kiss. A trail of shivery kisses traced along his jaw line, traveling down his neck. Flames licked at them both. Fingers pushed away his jacket, they tugged at the buttons on his shirt. Slowly and with a hungry smile Hermione's hands explored his carved chest. Placing a gentle kiss over his heart. Draco gripped her hips, spinning her in his arms. In a desperate rush his fingers popped free each annoying button. The dress brushed off her shoulders, his hands followed it down. Tracing the curves of her body, claiming her. Making sure every scrap of material had vanished from her body.

Hermione sank into the frame of his body. A solid bulge nuzzled into her back through the cotton of his trousers. The stroking fingers across her abdomen sent heated jolts through her. A groan escaped him as he skimmed along her full breasts, finding her sensitive nipples hard. Craving his touch. Unable to wait Draco tore at his trousers, freeing himself from them. Seizing Hermione, turning her to him. Their bodies collided in a haze of naked flesh. The hard length of his cock swelled against her stomach. She met his urgent kiss with her own lusty, unsated needs.

Draco lifted her onto bed, with a moan she relaxed into it. The shapely beauty of her naked body taunted him.

'' Would I find you wet for me little witch?'' His hands intimately danced over her thighs intending to find out.

Partially imprisoning her in a web of growing arousal, Draco lay with his body wrapped around her. In one swift motion he parted her thighs, drawing a gasp from her lips. Dipping a finger inside her made him growl with pleasure. Liquid heat surrounded it. Hermione was burning for him.

The weight of his body covered hers. Locking eyes with her, Draco needed approval. The sight of her squirming with a smile beneath him was all he needed. Moving slowly he inched the tip of his cock into her wetness. A hoarse cry ripped through him. Hermione's hips pulsed up to meet his, needing more of him. Demanding more. Just a tip wasn't enough. With a single thrust Draco plunged deep inside her. Watching her throw her head back in pleasure as she welcomed him into her body. Hermione draped her legs around his waist. Letting him sink into her as they found a rhythm of grinding hips.

Hermione's hands were held in place above her head. Draco drove hard into her. Each time a louder moan of his name sounded. She kissed frantically at his neck and collar-bone. Whispering mumbled words of delight. His taut chest rubbed at her nipples constantly which only helped to push her to the edge. Draco pulled himself out of her, teasingly. Rubbing her clit with his cock. Watching her pant and heave was enough to make him cum there and then. Thrusting back into her sent her over the edge. The involuntary tremors of lust began. Electric shocks scorched through her body. Draco felt her orgasm. It gripped him, sending him into his own. Shuddering ecstasy coursed through him. There mixed moans blended together. Hermione couldn't help put urge her hips to meet his as she felt the hot sensation of his cum fill her. A single word was barely said as streams of semen left him. '' Mine.''

Reluctantly after catching his breath Draco pulled out from her. Laying on his back, dragging Hermione with him. Her thoughts were fragmented as his hands and lips continued their hungry search of her body. A tide of passion had swept them both away.

'' I'm sorry about that little witch. I was rough and I didn't intend to be. In my head I was going to make love to you but instead it turned into a raw act of possession. '' His words were genuine but the expression on his face was that of a satisfied lover.

'' Don't ruin what we just did with an apology Draco. Could you not tell how much I loved that? Were my moans not loud enough for you to hear?

'' You really didn't mind me needing you like that?'' Surprise lay in his question.

'' Merlin no. After the last few days I think we both needed that. I know I did. We needed the pure heat between us, it was a claiming of each other. Every time you drove into me I felt like you were marking me. All it did was turn me on more. ''

'' How the hell I ever got lucky enough woman to deserve you I don't know.'' A feather light kiss was placed on her forehead.

In a sudden move Hermione straddled his hips. Rubbing herself over his soft cock. Using her body to get him hard again, hard for her.

'' We have all evening and night you know silly man. You can make love to me as many times as you want.'' The candle light radiating of her skin was temptation in itself.

'' Oh believe me little witch I plan to. I'm taking ownership of your body tonight.''

**Authors note: It took me long enough but I finally gave in and let them have what they wanted. Happy? I know they are lol Please let me know what you think. Love hearing from you. Kisses xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 16 – Crystal Knickknacks

Water pounded off their skin. It leap in all directions. Turning into a misty steam that shrouded them from view. Hermione's hands pushed against the wall trying to find some form, any form of stability. Draco clutched her hips. Occasionally releasing one hand to spank her arse. Which he was now getting the perfect view of as it bounced on his throbbing member. Burying himself within her. The shower was supposed to have been an innocent reprieve for the both of them. One look at the droplets of water cascading down her naked body had sent him wild instead.

Their bodies were joined together all night and most of the morning. Both had forgotten the amount of times they had brought each other to climax. But with fingers strumming her clit this one was of several for Hermione. Draco's breathing was becoming deep, his thrusts harder. Something primal took hold of him, his male urges dictated. The groans of her name drove her mind into chaos. In the fever pitch his manhood erupted violently. Holding in her that position, Draco wanted every drop rooted inside her heavenly body.

Tenderness poured from him as the lust haze wore off. Draco cradled her in his arms. Brushing the wet hair from her face. Soaping up bubbles to wash her ivory skin.

'' So much for taking a much needed break.'' The words coaxed out between ragged gulps for air.

'' It was your fault little witch. I just wanted a shower. But there you stood under the water with your hands traveling your body. It was too much. I had to have you again.'' A kiss was stolen from her lips as he impartially sponged soap around her flushed skin.

'' Maybe in future I'll have to shower alone.'' A teasing threat.

Draco's body towered above her, locking her between the wall and his form. His teeth nipped at her ear. '' New rules Mrs Malfoy, you are here by banned from showering or bathing without me. Think of it as a health and safety rule.''

''You're worried about me slipping? It has nothing to do with the fact you like to let your hands wander my body under the pretence of washing then Mr Malfoy. '' Folding her arms she questioned his motives.

'' That's just happens to be an added bonus.'' His best innocent look was thrown at her.

'' More like it was the plan all along. I'm starting to think Mr Malfoy that you will use any excuse to get me naked and wet.'' Purposely Hermione wrapped a towel around herself.

'' And I think you know me to well Mrs Malfoy. Now stop been cruel. It's a torment hiding your body when I can't take my eyes of you. '' Fingers inched under the towel. Pulling at the tucked in corner. Dropping it straight to the floor.

'' Is that better for you?''

'' Much.'' He sent her a wink in reply.

'' Oh good I do aim to please. '' Seduction was in bedded in her teasing.

'' You do a hell of a lot more than please woman. I'm going to behave and go make coffee. Before one more glimpse of you drives me out of control. You're body needs a rest.'' Unapologetically Draco drifted downstairs. Wearing nothing but the smug smile of a man who made love to his woman.

After throwing on one of Draco's shirts Hermione followed his footsteps. Pausing at the kitchen door to simply observe him. He sat naked on a stool, the morning sun from the window highlighted the contours of his body. With a mug in one hand and the daily prophet in the other he looked like a dream. To her at least. One she did not want waking from.

'' We have our first piece of mail little witch and this.'' A bright magenta box with a peacock blue ribbon slid across the table. '' I found it on the kitchen table, I'm assuming it's the present Luna mentioned. Which would you like to open first?''

'' The letter. It's Harry's handwriting. '' A fond smile found her mouth.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Congrat's on becoming Mrs Malfoy yesterday. I'm sure by now Mal…Draco filled you in on the situation that happened with Ron and George. I'm really sorry if that ruined any part of the day for you. You know I love you I'd never want you to be sad. Gin got an owl from Luna who said you looked beautiful. I could have told her that and I didn't even see you. Anyway me and Gin want to invite you round for lunch today. Both of you that is. You know where we live so I'll see you around 1o'clock, hopefully._

_Your friend always,_

_Harry._

'' What did Potter I mean Harry want then?'' Draco tried to be interested but a quidditch review had the majority of his attention.

'' He invited us around for lunch, today.'' The paper dropped from Draco's hand.

'' Do you want to go darling?''

'' I'd like to but I know you don't. '' The disappointed look was all too familiar. He had seen it yesterday after arriving late to church.

'' Harry did me a favour yesterday. If it wasn't for him we'd probably not be married now. If this is him offering an olive branch then I'll take it. I owe him a thank you at least.'' If it made Hermione happy then it was worth it.

Arms collided around him in gratitude. '' Now let's open the present.''

Cautiously Hermione unravelled the bow. Taking a step back in case anything jumped out from the box. Knowing how eccentric Luna was she didn't fancy getting caught off guard. Giving the generous size of the box surely it was a given that the gift was going to be a little unusual. The side panels of the box fell away. Revealing an elegant cut crystal flower. With a hand written note laid across it.

Draco picked up the curious little note with a raised eye brow. Reading it aloud to her.

_Hope you like the present. It's an orange blossom shaped from moonstone. Both of which are great for fertility. Love Luna x_

'' So your friend is trying to get you pregnant. '' He could barely say it without laughing but Hermione was mortified.

'' I'm so sorry Draco. You know what Luna is like she hasn't changed. Or maybe she is just baby mad now she is pregnant but I'm sorry if this has made you feel awkward.''

'' By the sounds of it little witch the only person feeling awkward is you. It will make a nice ornament for the fireplace. Do you not like the idea of a child with me? '' As soon as the question popped into his mind he sprung from his mouth.

'' I love the idea of having children with you. Don't ever think I wouldn't love any we had. I just don't want you to feel pressured. It's already a requirement we have one but I wanted it to be natural and in our own time. '' The love in her voice reassured him.

'' A simply crystal figure doesn't add any pressure for me. There is none. Like you said it's a requirement we have a child but there is no time limit. We're married and love each other. Children are a normal progression of that. I know everything is changing quickly. That can't be easy on you but please don't worry about having or not having children. Just let it be little witch. '' Fingers stroked at her cheek.

'' Silly man I'm not worried about having a baby. I just didn't want the sudden bringing up of the topic to unnerve you. Any one of the many times we made love last night could have gotten me pregnant. Using contraception never occurred to me and if it had I wouldn't have used it.'' Her words spoken with a calm smile.

Hermione watched Draco's fingers travel from her cheek downwards. Mountaineering over her breasts, flattening out on her abdomen but resting on her stomach. '' You said children before not child. Does that mean you would like more than one?''

'' Yes, I was an only child and didn't much like it. I longed to be part of a big family or at least have a sibling. You were an only child to, wouldn't you like more than one also?

The question stopped Draco in his tracks. He had never thought about the size of family he would like. Quickly a realisation hit him. '' Yes, I want more than one. I was alone so often growing up, one or two brothers or sisters would have been welcome. ''

Idly Draco lifted away the shirt Hermione was wearing. Needing to touch her, wanting rid of the barriers between them. Lazily his fingers drew circles around her nipples. Watching them harden in delight. His tongued lashed around one as the other was toyed with. Finger tips teased and tweaked her.

'' We can't Draco, we have to go out in an hour. '' The words were hardly tangible, they were more like strangled whispers.

'' My darling I only need 5 minutes. If I wanted I could have you screaming my name right here in the kitchen. I've had a taste of you now though, and I want more. An hour is more than enough time to get drunk on your sweetness. '' Draco carted her away, lifting her over his shoulder. Unable to resist giving the skin of her bare arse a squeeze.

The couple disappeared into the sanctuary of their bedroom. Losing themselves in the feel of each other. Where one started and the other begun you couldn't tell. It was a mesh of tender embraces, passionate kisses and earth shattering climax's.

Standing in front of a full length mirror Hermione pleaded with her hair to untangle its self from the sexed up mess it had become. While Draco buttoned up a clean shirt. A squawk from the window distracted them both. A letter dropped with a thud to the floor.

'' It's from Kingsley. It's addressed to us both. '' Draco flicked open the seal but was cut short.

'' We're going to be late. We don't have time to read letters right now. How's it going to look if we turn up late? '' Sternly Hermione stood with her hands placed on her hips.

'' Well with your sex hair and the claw marks on my skin, I'd say it would look like we knew how to have a good time. '' He was joking but in honesty he knew that's exactly how it would look to the Potters. Sex crazed probably wasn't the best way to approach Potter he thought in hindsight.

'' Come on we best apperate now.'' Hermione fussed with her lilac dress one last time.

'' You look beautiful little witch so stop fussing. Are you sure you don't wish to read the letter before we leave?'' He had to check, you never knew with Hermione if she was going to change her mind or not.

'' No. Knowing Kingsley it will more than likely just be a letter of congratulation and well wishes to the both of us. Which is kind of him but I'm in no rush to read it.'' With entwined fingers they were gone.

Neither of them knowing the magnitude of the letter they just cast aside.

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Kisses xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**To Chester99, I agree. Ron and Lucius did go away far too easy, but it doesn't mean they won't be back. I have plans for them.**

**StarGirlPotter, your reviews make me laugh so much. **

**Thank you for the reviews as always. I do love them.**

Chapter 17 – An emotional house elf.

Standing in the hall way of number 12 Grimmauld Place brought back a lot of memories. Good and the bad. The house had changed, the dark taint at its very core had vanished. It wasn't a house anymore, it wasn't a headquarters or a refuge. It had become a home. The Potter's home.

Footsteps were heard flying down the stairs. '' Hermione there you are. I was about to send Harry out to search for the pair of you.''

'' Sorry we are a bit late. Time escaped us. '' Unintentionally a blush crept into Hermione's cheek's.

'' I think what my wife means is she was too busy fussing with her appearance. '' Draco drew attention to himself. Hiding her newly found reddened glow.

'' Well that's me 5 galleons down. My bet on your being late was you not been able to drag yourselves out of bed.'' Ginny knew exactly what to say to shock a reaction from her old friend.

'' I'll gladly help you get one up on your husband. Me and Hermione don't mind pretending that's what kept us occupied. Then he can be 5 galleons down. '' A wink followed his words.

'' Speaking of Harry we should probably go find him instead of standing around out here. I left him in the kitchen. '' Ginny lead the way. Shaking her head briefly at how obvious the couple were.

Harry sat at the long wooden table that stretched the length of the kitchen. Gazing at a wizard's chess board, perplexed at the strategy. His knight was lulled into a trap but he couldn't see it.

'' The white queen is going to take your knight. '' Draco couldn't resist pointing it out. The move was rather clear to a fresh pair of eyes.

Abandoning the chess board Harry greeted his guests. Enveloping Hermione in a long hug. Offering a hand to Draco, which he took. '' It's good to see you, both of you that is. Please take a seat. I know Mione drinks tea but what can we get for you Draco?''

'' Erm a coffee please. Two sugars but no milk. '' The graciousness of Harry towards him had him unsettled.

'' I'm so sorry Hermione about my brothers. Actually I should be saying sorry to you really Draco. I have no idea what possessed them to hold you against your will. By the time I was done yelling at the pair of them my throat hurt. I might hex them into next week just for been thick. Ron I'd expect something so idiotic from but not George. I just want to shake them. '' Ginny's signature tempter was being to show.

'' While we are on the subject I have to give my thanks to you Harry.'' That was easier to say than he thought it would be. The words didn't choke him. '' If it wasn't for you the wedding wouldn't of happened. As for your brothers Weas… Ginny it was evident what Ron's reason was. All he could talk about was Hermione. Jealously was his reasoning under the pretence of caring for her safety. The way he spoke was foul, but he acted as if Hermione belonged to him. George I wouldn't be too hard on though. Something tells me Ron whipped him into a frenzy. Using his pain against him. Turning it into anger and billing it as a form of revenge. George did seem remorseful in the end. I harbour no ill will towards him. '' Draco was sincere. Thinking back to his glimpse of the life George Weasley now lead all he felt was sorrow.

Neither of the Potter's had expected such a speech from Malfoy. It had stunned them both into silence. But they weren't the only ones been quiet.

'' Mione are you ok? You're not upset talking about Ron are you?'' Harry learnt many years ago Hermione was silent for only two reasons. 1. She was reading and 2. Something was on her mind.

'' No I was just thinking. The last time I was in this house sat in the kitchen we were making plans to sneak into the ministry. It almost doesn't seem like the same place. Time took it away. I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing. '' A sad smile took over her face.

Harry came crashing down next to her. His hand holding her face. They shared a look, it was a portal into all they had been through together. '' I know what you mean Mione. It's strange how it all seems to have disappeared. The things we went through and dealt with just gone in a blink of the eye. But that's how it's supposed to be. We won, that's what we set out to do. We can't hold on to it forever but I understand why you would want to. As people we made sense fighting Voldemort it was a purpose. We have new ones know though, to live to enjoy life. So it's a good thing Mione that it doesn't feel the same. Why would we ever want to keep hold of something that was part of the darkness? Time moves on and so must we.

'' The last time I was in this house it smelt of decaying house elf's. And you could barely see everything was so dark even the walls. So this is definitely an improvement. '' Draco clutched Hermione's hand while making an attempt at lighting the mood.

'' You have been here before Mal..Draco?'' Ginny knew he was part of the Black family but never imaged his mother or father brining him to the Black Mausoleum.

''Once. A long time ago. For the funeral of Walburga Black, she was my great-aunt so mother insisted we go. Don't think I've ever seen so many purebloods in one place before. I'll never forget the sight of the house elf that lived here having an emotional break down over the casket. ''

'' That will have been Kreacher. He had an odd love for his mistress. Was bloody odd in general. ''

'' What happened to him?'' Hermione had never wondered before now.

'' He went to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts after the war. Still answers my call if I need him though. '' In a weird way Harry had a fondness for him. He was a link to Sirius.

'' Did you actually sneak into the ministry?'' Draco was curious.

Turning to Draco all they did was smile. A border line arrogant smile at what they managed to achieve.

The four spent the rest of the afternoon managing to have an enjoyable time together. Reminiscing about the past had opened up branches of conversation. Which left the boys talking about the latest quidditch updates, and the girls gossiping about the wedding. Filling Ginny in on the news about Luna and Neville. It was surprising to everyone how easily they had managed to get along. Hermione had thought the addition of Draco would bring up a number of problems with Harry but she was wrong. For once they weren't at each others throats.

When it came time to make their leave Hermione was slightly sombre. Usually been around Harry was unbearable but today had felt like old times. The past hadn't swamped them, they had just been two old friends. Her mood rejuvenated when the Potter's agreed to come for dinner one night in the week. After a mix of goodbye hugs and handshakes Draco and Hermione apperated into the warmth of their bedroom.

Draco soon closed the small distance between them. Circling his arms around her small waist. '' So how did I do today Mrs Malfoy?''

'' You were wonderful, thank you.'' Hermione followed suit, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'' Do I get a reward for been a good boy?''

'' Well that all depends on what you want. '' Knowing how he thought she already knew his answer.

'' You.'' No more needed saying.

Passionately he trapped her lips with his own. Teasing them apart with his tongue. Letting his fingers untie the severe bun Hermione had twisted it into. Draco liked her hair wild and free just like she was. Watching her curls rub against naked flesh enchanted him. Tearing himself away he began to yank at his clothes. Deciding they would look better on the floor.

'' What on earth are you doing woman?'' Standing in nothing but a green pair of silk boxers he watched Hermione pick up the letter delivered that morning.

'' What does it look like. I'm about read the letter from Kingsley'' The letter was just been used as a game piece. Hermione wanted to torment him by taking her time.

Draco wasn't falling for it, he was the master of games. Striding to where she stood he pulled her backwards. Entrapping her with the steel like frame of his body. Taking control of her neck he inflicted rough kisses down to her collar-bone. Still Hermione tried in vain to ignore his distraction techniques. The seal of the letter flicked open, her eyes scanned the parchment. Draco was persistent. The cold metal zip from the dress skimmed down her back. He wanted to see if she could remain in control while he worked kisses down her delicious body.

The letter dropped to the floor. He had won or so he thought until he heard a soft sob.

'' What's wrong? What did it say?'' In an instant the game was forgotten.

'' Read it. '' The devastated look on her face warned him it wasn't good.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_Firstly I suppose I should congratulate you on your recent marriage. That is however not my entire reason for writing but it is linked. After some research into Espousal marriage laws and talking to wizards and witches with Espousal experience I stumbled across something. The pair who intend to be bound are supposed to sign an engagement contract as part of the custom.. Which neither of you did, which means you were never an official match. Even though you have already got married you are not held to the rules set by an Espousal. Your marriage is very much legal but if either of you wished to leave it you now could. I did talk with Mr Flincher though who informed me of the declaration of love the two of you made. If you both are happy then of course please carry on as you are. I just felt it was my duty as a friend and minister of magic to make you fully aware of your situation. _

_Yours,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minster of magic_

''Please don't leave me Draco'' The words came out as a whimper but he heard them.

**Authors note: Way to kill the mood huh? Hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. Kisses xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**I hope this update is quick enough for you. Only made you wait 3 days.**

Chapter 18 – You will always be mine.

_Please don't leave me Draco._

Time stood still as Hermione's words lingered in the air. Their eyes locked in panic. Waiting for the truth to tear their new life apart.

'' I'm not leaving you little witch.'' The words washed over Hermione, bringing relief to her moment of despair. '' And you're not leaving me either. You are mine. Do you hear me? Mine. '' Cupping her face in his face Draco grazed a thumb across her plump lips. Pulling her into a punishing kiss. Feeling the need to mark his territory.

With little effort he tore away her dress. Revelling in the sight of her womanly curves. Letting his hands tour their way down to the roll of her hips. Shredding away the offending article known as underwear. Hermione matched his chaotic need with a wanton urgency of her own. Desperate to touch him, demanding more of his heavy kisses. Silky fingers sank into the envious green of his boxers, a strangled cry, a warning, ripped from his throat. Hermione sheathed her hand around his rigid cock.

Forcefully Hermione found herself pinned against the wall. Draco clasped her thighs, lifting her up with ease. Wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel him pressed at her entrance, which meant he knew how wet she was for him in this moment. Relentlessly he drove into her. Taking her with single-minded obsession. Greedy for more. Thrusting into her body with ruthless need gripping him. Pleasurable scraps of finger nails border lining on painful ran up his back. Intense ripples of electricity sparked through them.

'' Look at me. I need you to look at me woman. '' His words snapped out between moans.

The hazel warmth of her honey brown eyes stared into the frosty blue ice pools that were his. Watching her cum while concentrating on him pushed Draco to the edge. Where he willingly dove of letting ecstasy claim him. Jolts of excitement forced him to plunge deeper. Fingers snaked around Hermione's neck as his orgasm took hold of him. With intent he thrust hard, letting his gruff words take over.

'' You're mine. Mine! Tell me who you belong to.'' Draco had to hear Hermione say his name. Needing to hear her give herself to him while he took her body.

'' I'm yours. Draco, I'm all yours. Forever.'' Hermione happily gifted herself to him. She was his, and never wanted to be anything else.

The pair slumped against the wall in exhaustion. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard. When control regained Draco reluctantly drew out of the haven of Hermione's body. Delicately laying her on their bed. Moulding himself next to her.

'' I don't know where that came from little witch. If I was too rough with you I'm sorry. '' His hands gently looked over her body for signs of damage.

'' I should be saying that to you I think silly man. You're the one with marks on your back. We both needed that. '' Gingerly her fingers drew a smile on his worried face.

'' Will you be alright if I pop out for a short while?''

'' I'm not made of glass Draco remember, those are your words. Where are you going?''

'' To the ministry, to talk to Kingsley. I want to make sure our marriage can't be undone. That it's still legal. And to tell him to keep his nose out in future when two people are happy.'' Part of him was angry Kingsley had upset the calmness of their life.

'' He said it was still legal in the letter, we have nothing to worry about. We both still want this marriage so let's just pretend the letter never came and carry on as normal.'' Hermione understood how he felt. It was fear. He didn't want any chance of losing her to exist.

'' I just have to double-check. I want no more surprises, which I plan on telling him. ''

'' So that's why you're really going. You don't like our affairs been messed with.''

'' Damn right I don't. I want him made well aware of the fact he has no more reason to poke around in our marriage.'' Fury shook him.

'' I do love you silly man.''

'' And I love you little witch. ''

After several minute of gazing at her husband while he got dressed Draco was ready to leave.

'' Try not to miss me to much while I'm gone. I know it will be hard for you. ''

'' I'll be too busy making you dinner to miss you.''

'' Well look at you Mrs Malfoy living up to the role of good wife. '' Draco planted a kiss in her tumble of curls while playing along.

'' I'm already a good wife I'll have you know.'' A mock pout replaced her smile.

'' No you're an amazing wife. But we both know you won't make dinner.'' Draco grinned with the power of knowledge.

'' And why won't I?''

'' Because my little witch you will mentally argue that dinner could wait a few minutes. In which time you would pick up a book. Then a few minutes would evaporate into an hour. I'd come home to find you in the same spot I left you. '' Affection for his wife filled him.

'' You know me to well.'' Hermione smiled at his understanding of her.

'' I know.'' With the last laugh he was gone.

True to form Hermione picked up the novel she had been reading from the bedside table. Getting lost in the pages came natural. The world seemed to fade away leaving only the story. A ringing pulled her back to reality, moments passed before realising it was the doorbell. Casting the book to one side Hermione rapidly pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on Draco's discarded shirt. Racing off downstairs to see who could be at the door.

A face she was unprepared for gawked at her. Out of self-preservation Hermione quickly tried to slam the door shut but was over powered.

'' Mione that's not a friendly way to treat a guest is it.'' The lumbering bulk of Ron Weasley stood in the door frame.

'' You're not a guest here. You're not even welcome. So I'd like you to leave. If you have any respect for the friendship we used to have you will do as I ask. '' Hermione kept her calm, trying to be polite.

'' Don't be like that. I'm here for you, I helped you. '' He spoke with a delusional glee.

'' What on earth are you talking about Ronald?''

'' After I tried to stop the wedding Harry explained it all to me. About the espousal and how I could have hurt you if the marriage hadn't of happened. Well I did some digging, even talked to my great-aunt Muriel. Come on Hermione your smart, figure it out. Who do you think tipped Kingsley off about you been able to undo this stupid excuse for a marriage. '' He was so pleased with himself. Ron in his mind was once again playing hero.

'' You did that? What the hell do you think you were playing at? Me and Draco are happy why can't you understand that. Married or not I still would be with him.'' Hermione's calm exterior was wearing thin.

'' It's ok. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you, my Mione would never marry that piece of filth. We can pack your stuff and take you back to the burrow. You will be safe from him there. '' Ron reached out to hold her hand but got slapped away.

'' I am not your Mione! Do you understand me? My name is Hermione Malfoy and you will address me as such. It's you I need to worry about been safe from. First you abduct my fiancé and then you do this. What's wrong with you Ron? This isn't you. '' Instinctively she grabbed for her wand but it wasn't there. In the hurry to answer the door Hermione had left it in the bedroom.

'' You are mine. You will always be mine. We were supposed to be together, that's what everyone always thought. In your heart you know it's true. '' Striding closer Hermione started to feel trapped. Ron had her cornered.

'' I was never really yours. You were too busy with all your whores. Everyone always told me I could do better than you. That I'd be wasting myself if I stayed with you. And they were right.'' A bitter slap stung her soft cheek. Ron was punishing her.

'' You made me do that Mione. I didn't want to but you left with me no choice. I won't have lies. I'm a war hero, part of the golden trio. I was perfect for you. '' Ron spoke trying to convince himself.

'' You were a coward who ran off when things got difficult.'' Pain sliced through her again.

'' Shut up! Just shut up! Look what Malfoy has done to you. He has warped you.'' In Ron's mind all he needed to do was get her back to the burrow. Then things would go back to the way they were.

'' Why are you even doing this? Have your whores got bored of you or can you not afford them anymore?'' A plan formed in her head to keep him talking until Draco came home.

'' I would never of needed them if it wasn't for you. If you would have just let me have you whenever I wanted then I'd of stayed faithful. You would have fought harder for me if you really loved me. ''

'' And if you really loved me sex wouldn't of mattered so much. You would have been happy just to be with me. And you're forgetting I did sleep with you and the same night you still had some random girl. '' Talking about the past wasn't hurting the way it used to. Hermione was over it.

'' Well you were a bad fuck. A year I waited and you just laid there like a sack of potatoes. '' Ron's eyes scanned her body taking notice of slight glimpse of cleavage that was visible.

'' Or maybe it was the fact I wasn't attracted to you. Maybe it was because the touch of your clammy hands on my skin made me feel sick. All I know is my husband has no complaints. Which leaves you as the only option for it been bad. I think you fucked so many sluts you forgot how to please a real woman.'' Closing her eyes Hermione braced herself for another smack.

'' Well I'll just have to show you then won't I'' The words were spat from his mouth.

Hermione bolted. Trying to make a run for the stairs. If she could only get to her wand. Ron was quickly after her. Throwing her to the cold tiles on the hallway floor. Trying to find her lips with his. Pulling at her shirt as Hermione did her best to fight him off. Screaming in the hopes of a villager hearing. His sticky hands squeezed the swell of her breasts.

'' Petrificus Totalus!'' Ron's limbs locked together, leaving him bound unable to move. Hermione's eyes were shut tight but she would know that voice anywhere. The tears began to flow without any control. '' Flipendo.'' Ron flew back into the wall. Hitting his head on the ceiling, knocking him out. '' You will stay the fuck away from my wife you bastard.''

Draco cradled Hermione. Wrapping her up in the safety of his arms.

'' Are you ok my little witch? Please tell me he didn't hurt. Do you need healing? Maybe I should take you to St Mungo's on the safe side. '' Never in his life had he been as frightened as he was when he saw Hermione been attacked.

'' I'm ok. You got here just in time. Oh Merlin I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of come home so soon Draco.'' Cries took over leaving her a watery shaking mess.

'' Its ok darling. I'm here now, I'll never leave you unprotected again. I should have put wards up. Never again, never will I fail you again. I promise. '' Draco made it a solemn oath.

'' Draco no. You didn't fail me. I left my wand upstairs like an idiot. Then I was stupid enough to piss him off. I didn't think he would ever try to…try to.'' The words stuck in her throat.

'' Rape you.'' Draco finished it for her. '' That doesn't make you stupid. This is our home you shouldn't need the safety of your wand always at hand. And he was once your friend. A war hero. No one would ever have thought him capable of this.'' In truth even Draco was shocked at Ron' escalation into madness.

'' What do we do now?'' Quietly Hermione questioned.

'' Personally I'd like to kill him, slowly. But I'd rather you didn't lose me to Azkaban. So I'll send a message to Harry, get him to bring a few auror's with him. You little witch though are going to get changed and then sleep. I'm here to look after you now. '' Draco said it with love but Hermione could see the deep resolve in his eyes. It was a struggle for him to not show Ron what pain really meant.

**Authors note: What did you guys think? I did say I wasn't done with Ron. Hope you liked it and don't hate me too much for turning him into a bad guy. Kisses xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

Chapter 19 – His favourite sound.

Standing outside the half-open door Harry knew he wasn't going to like the events that transpired in the Malfoy household. An uneasy feeling had been with him since Draco's urgent message via patronus had found him. The words kept playing over and over in his mind.

_Hermione has been attacked by Ron at the house. Please come, bring aurors. I have him body bound in the hallway._

The signs that Ron was slipping into madness had been there for a while. After the war he had never quite been the same, but who had. Hermione wasn't the only person who had drifted away from her old friends though. It had been a long time since Harry had been a confidant of Ron's. Part of him still hoped the situation could be resolved easily and that Draco was just been over-cautious. Harry's slight glimpse from the doorway told him he hoped in vain.

Ron lay paralyzed at the foot of the wall closet to the door. A small pool of blood spread out around his nose. A hall table was knocked over in signs of a struggle. Draco sat deathly still in the middle of the stairs. Eyes locked on his enemy. Wearing malice as a second skin. He was coiled ready to pounce. He looked like a guard standing as the last barrier of defensive.

Out of courtesy Harry knocked to make his presence known. And the presence of Williamson, a trusted auror he worked with often. The pair in unison walked across the scene, meeting Draco at the base of the stairs.

'' What the hell happened here? Is Hermione ok? Your message said Ron attacked her. '' Harry hadn't let himself worry about her until now.

'' That bastard happened to her.'' Draco's hand pointed in the direction of Ron. '' And no she is not ok, far from.''

'' Can we talk to her? To hear her version of events.'' Williamson chimed in with the question.

'' You haven't heard my version yet. Or is mine no good because I'm a Malfoy, death eater, or both? '' Aggression radiated from him.

'' Mr Malfoy please I did not mean to offend you. Harry clued me in on a few secrets of your past. I won't be treating you with the usual prejudice you must be accustomed to. I simply wished to speak to your wife first as she was the one attacked. '' Williamson kept his tone apologetic. Not wanting to ruffle anymore feathers.

'' You're right I am used to a certain way of being treated in this world. That is however no excuse for biting your head off. Please forgive me. This whole situation has just brought out the worse in me I fear.'' His brain reminded him they were here to help. '' Hermione is resting at the minute, I'd like to have a little longer before I wake her. ''

'' I understand Mr Malfoy. Your wife's well-being comes first at the end of the day. In that case if it's alright with Harry might we hear your version of events?'' Harry gave a nod to the suggestion.

'' I'd gone to the ministry wanting a quick word with Kingsley on a private personal matter. Leaving my wife in bed, reading. I wasn't even gone an hour when I returned. Apperating into the hallway I found Hermione sprawled on the floor screaming and fighting.'' Talking about it only brought back Draco's desire to kill him. '' Ron was on top of her, pulling at her clothes. Groping her. He was trying to rape her. He struck her, he marked her beautiful face with his fists. I fired only two spells at him. Petrificus Totalus and Flipendo but trust me the thought crossed my mind to do more. After calming her down a little she muttered something about leaving her wand upstairs. A few minutes after that I put her to bed before sending a message to Potter''

Harry couldn't believe it. He ran a hand across his face trying to wake himself from this dream. Only to find its reality. Ron had been part of his life for over ten years, hell he was family. Thinking back to the children they had once been it blew Harry's mind hearing what his childhood friend had done. Once they had been an unbreakable trio. Now what were they? Strangers. Practically strangers compared to what once was.

'' Why didn't you do more Mr Malfoy? If it had been my wife I'm not sure I could show such restraint.'' Williamson couldn't help but be suspicious. He had heard what the wizard stood in front of him was capable of. It seemed odd to him that his anger was so controlled. The fact Ron Weasley was still breathing was even odder.

'' I spent most of my life trying to avoid becoming a murderer. Death became a familiar friend at the Malfoy manner. I had nothing worth fighting for but still I did. My life has altered much since then, now I have everything I didn't dare to dream of. Why the hell would I throw it all away on scum like him? Oh I'd love to make him suffer don't mistake me, you will never know how much I want to show him pain. But I wouldn't give up my life with Hermione to spend the rest of it in Azkaban for killing a man who deserved it. '' Direct honesty flowed from him.

'' Which I am ecstatic to hear. I couldn't bare life without now Draco. '' Delicate arms slid around his solid waist. Seeking the protection of his body. Somehow managing to go unnoticed Hermione had tip toed her way down during the exchange of words.

'' My darling you're supposed to be asleep. What are you doing up?'' Concern gripped him.

'' I never could sleep with Harry's voice booming.'' A weak smile found its way to him. ''It makes more sense just getting this over with. That's what I want, to deal with it and get him out of our home.'' For the first time Hermione let her gaze drop to where Ron lay sprawled out. Nausea began to plague her.

'' Well we need to hear your side of what happened Mione. Malfoy filled us in on the little he could but I'm afraid we need more details from you.'' Harry kept his tone casual and unprofessional. This was going to uncomfortable enough for her she didn't need him acting business like.

Settling herself on the stairs Hermione took a seat. Inhaling a deep breath, bracing herself to relive it so soon. '' Draco left on a short trip to the ministry on a personal matter. I found myself distracted with a book until the doorbell rang. I dressed in a hurry running to answer it, stupidly I thought it might have been Draco. Thought maybe it was his way of stopping me from reading so I could attempt the dinner I'd promised. In the commotion I forgot my wand, leaving it upstairs.'' Tears began to sting her eyes. '' When I opened the door I tried to shut it when I saw it was Ron. I didn't want him in the house after he tried to stop the wedding but I wasn't strong enough. He over powered me and made his way in. Stupidly I bated him, thinking I could handle him. At first he kept claiming he was saving me, that everything would go back to normal if I left with him. That I was always his. He was possessive. We began to argue about the past which is when he started to hit me. I brought up his habit of whoring thinking if I could just keep him talking till Draco got home then everything would be ok. When I foolishly told him he wouldn't know what to do with a woman he hadn't paid he decided to show me. I ran for the stairs, knocking the table over in my wake. I wanted to get to my wand but he was faster. He threw me down on the floor, mounting himself on top of me. I tried to fight him off I really did but he just kept yanking at my clothes. His hands were everywhere. That's when Draco came home. He saved me. '' Hermione's eyes in that moment changed. They filled with love as she gazed up at her husband. Her saviour.

'' Thank you Mrs Malfoy. I understand that cannot have been easy for you to talk about.'' Williamson brimmed with sympathy for the shattered witch in front of him.

'' What happens now?'' Draco's voice commanded with authority.

'' Well Malfoy we will have to wake Mr Weasley up to escort him to a holding cell in the ministry. Where we will try to talk to him. If that proves too difficult we will extract his memories. As for the nature of the attack a sentence will more than likely be passed down to him swiftly and without the need of a trial. So you will thankfully be spared that ordeal Mrs Malfoy. Mr Weasley faces anything between five and ten years in Azkaban.'' Williamson spoke knowing Harry couldn't bring himself to say the words.

'' Little witch I think it might be best you go back to bed while that piece of dirt is removed.'' The timid woman gave a slight nod.

Harry waited until he heard a door shut before muttering the counter curse. Freeing Ron's body. Wand at the ready. He watched as Williamson placed him in magical restraints, propping him up against the wall. Which seemed to wake Ron up, he soon realised what was happening.

'' What the hell are you doing?! Harry mate what the fucks going on. That death eater son of a bitch attacked me. You should be putting him in restraints. I only came to see Mione. She wanted to see me. '' Harry recognised the delusional tone. He'd heard it before on the morning he rescued Draco.

'' You're under arrest for the attack and attempted rape of Mrs Malfoy. You will be taken to a holding cell until a sentence is decided.'' It broke Harry's heart a little to see the path his old friend had taken.

'' You have got to be kidding.'' Ron's laughter filled the room. '' Is that what the bitch told you Malfoy? That I was raping her? Of course she is going to say that when her husband finds her in the arms of an old lover. From my angle the frigid cow loved it.'' Poison oozed from Ron's mouth.

Draco moved with elegant speed, drawing his wand. Ready to deal his own justice but Harry got there first. Swinging his fist at Ron, the blow knocked his head side wards. Sending him back into an unconscious state.

Harry and Williamson stood either side of Ron. Holding his arms in a tight clamp. They were making their exit, taking Ron for the punishment he deserved. Shock had over whelmed Harry, he didn't know what to say. But he had been like that since walking in the door.

'' We will be leaving now Mr Malfoy, I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances. Please tell your wife I hope she recovers soon.'' A bow of the head accompanied his words.

'' Look after her for me Malfoy. You know I love her. Tell her I'll write in a few days to see how she is doing. I expect I'm going to have a hurt witch of my own to take care of. '' Harry gave a sad sigh.

When they both finally left Draco surveyed the mess that once was there hallway. With a wave of his wand he straightened it up. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to come down to a mess and be reminded of what happened. Making his way to the bedroom he found himself to be nervous. Worried about how he might find her. Opening the door to the bedroom Draco couldn't help but half-smile to himself. Angelic was how she looked. Curled in the centre of their bed. Cloaked in another of his shirts. The sheets twisted around her as she slept.

Easing into bed Draco made sure not to disturb her. Folding her into the contours of his body. Snaking his arms around, needing the closeness. Words whispered against the cream of her skin as the sun started to set. The last rays turning curls into gold.

'' It's going to be alright. I'm here little witch. I'll never let anyone hurt you again.'' The words became a chant he repeated several times. It was a steady reminder that he hadn't lost her. Sleep eventually took him as he drifted off to the sound of his wife's breathing. It was now his favourite sound.

**Authors note: What did you think? Hope you liked it. I was so tempted to let Draco kill him. Kisses xox**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**To CPFG, LadiePhoenix007 and artlover8992. Thank you so much for your reviews. They really stood out to me and made me smile. I'm so please you like the story so much.**

**Thank you to everyone else who is leaving me reviews to.**

Chapter 20 – Opening the flood gates.

The next morning Hermione woke alone in bed. Heady scents of strong coffee wafted into the room. Followed by a shirtless Draco, carrying a try of what looked like breakfast.

'' You're awake little witch. I couldn't have timed this better if I tried.'' So far his plan to spoil Hermione was going swimmingly.

'' What's all this?'' Half asleep she still managed to quiz him.

'' It's breakfast in bed. To be exact though its pancakes in bed. Hopefully you like them slightly broken and crispy.'' With a shrug of the shoulders Draco admitted the truth. '' Turns out I can't cook or flip pancakes so try not to enjoy them too much. ''

'' You didn't need to do this.'' A smiled tugged at her lips. They looked terrible but the thought was sweet.

'' I know. I just wanted to give you something to smile about.'' His real motives began to show.

'' Silly man I already have plenty to smile about. You being my main reason. I don't need or want special treatment. I mean it.'' The strength in her voice gave the words backbone.

'' Well this is where will we have to agree to disagree I'm afraid. See I believe you do need it but it's not special treatment. Its wife treatment. Surely you won't complain about your husband wanting to show you a little extra love?'' Draco knew Hermione well enough to know she still might not play along.

In her mind she wanted to argue against it, but how could she? This was his way of showing care and affection. It seemed wrong to stop him when he was so obviously trying hard. Instead a reward was the solution. '' Kiss me Draco.''

'' Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable.'' It pained him to possibly miss out on her delicious kisses. But he refused to push her too far.

'' I want you to kiss me. Or is it you that doesn't want to?'' A harsh realization hit home. Maybe Draco didn't see her in the same light anymore. What if she was tainted to him now?

As if able to read her mind Draco launched himself onto the bed. Knowing she needed his reassurance. '' Look at me Hermione. '' His fingers found her chin, raising it till their eyes met. '' Nothing has changed about the way I look at you or feel about you. I love you and I'm so proud of how strong you are. Never doubt how much I want you little witch. It took all the strength I had not to pounce on you when you asked for a kiss.'' The last part he chuckled out. '' I'm just scared of doing anything that could bring back bad memories for you. You're strong now but I don't want to be the reason you break. ''

'' Your kisses could never do anything but make me crave more. Yesterday when I said I wanted to get it over with I meant it. I'm not giving that monster the satisfaction of ruining our life. Can't we just move on from it together? '' The softness of her voice pleaded with him.

'' We can do anything you want darling.'' He answered with a grin.

'' Anything I want? That's a generous offer husband of mine. '' Laughter danced in the sparkle of her eyes.

'' That's because you are married to a very generous man. Lucky you wife of mine. '' It pleased a primal part of his mind hearing her claim him.

'' You know what I want. Kiss me, now. I won't ask aga…'' The rest of the sentence stifled against his mouth.

The softness of his kiss surprised her. Draco's kisses were usually molten heat. This was different, thoughtful, and slow. Breaking away Hermione gave him an intrigued glance.

'' What's that look for? I gave you what you wanted. '' He had purposely been gentler with her but it seemed like a good idea. Now he wasn't so sure.

'' Stop treating me like a china doll. '' By Merlin she was furious and not afraid to show it.

'' I'm not. I was just well I… look I didn't want to get carried away.'' Which was half the truth. He couldn't deny that even a weak kiss like that left him desperate for her.

'' Yes you are! I asked for a kiss from my husband and that's not what I got. I don't know who it was but it wasn't you. My husband's kisses are savage, demanding and intensely raw. They leave your lips sore in the most gratifying way. That's what I wanted. I need you, the real you. Not this softer version you're giving me. '' It was the truth. There was no beating around the bush.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Draco made his move. Seizing her mouth with his. Dragging her into the scorching heat of his lap. Taking what he wanted from her. His kiss was rough and relentless as he used the steel rod that was his tongue to explore. When his lips pulled away an empty feeling resigned over her. A disappointed sigh let him know she didn't want him to stop yet.

Suddenly Draco grabbed her hand. Pushing it down to his crotch. Letting her feel the bulge she had created through his jeans. '' This is why I was careful when I kissed you. I didn't want to get turned on and accidentally over step a line. You want to know something? I woke up next to you solid as a rock this morning, and I was disgusted with myself for it. I want you all the fucking time and you don't need that right now. '' Within Draco tortured himself.

Hermione was tempted to slap him, or shake him. Whichever would knock sense into him first. '' Firstly you don't know what I need. You haven't asked me you just keep making this mental decisions for me. Secondly don't ever and I mean ever be disgusted about this again. '' Carelessly her fingers brushed over the outline of his cock. Causing a growl in the back of his throat. '' I love that you get like this because of me. It makes me feel sexy. Merlin this is the reaction I want from your body. Don't try to take that away from me.'' Frustration was the overtone of her outburst.

'' I'm not handing this very well at all am I?'' After setting out to make the day a pleasant one so far he was making a complete shambles of it.

'' You are coming from a good place I know that my silly man. I think you're having a harder time with this than I am. He didn't rape me Draco, he tried but you saved me. I still had all my clothes on. The idiot couldn't even manage to kiss me. The worst part was the fear and a few slaps. That's what you need to remember. My body other than a few marks to the face is untouched and still yours.'' Desperately she tried to get him to see her as the woman she still was instead of a victim.

'' I know he didn't. Trust me I keep reminding myself of it. I'd be locked away in Azkaban if he had. What's bothering me the most is I feel like I let you down. I think that's why I feel like I need to be careful with you, so I don't let you down again. Let's face it this is all my fault. It would never have happened if you hadn't been married to me. I've been in your life a week today officially and turned it upside down. First you had to marry me, then the Weasleys played hostage, after we get married my father shows up and then you get attacked. Not to mention the wide range of disapproval you have deceived from been stuck with me. '' Draco hadn't meant to let it all about but once he pulled the plug he couldn't get it back in. The usual confident mask of Drack Malfoy had slipped.

'' Thank god. Thank Merlin. Thank whatever deity that is up there. You turning my world upside down has been the best thing to ever happen to me. My life if you could even call it that was empty before you. For years I'd just been plodding along. Sinking deeper into my misery. It was a hollow shell. Then you came into it and the world was in colour again for me. So the last week has been a little trying it's also been the happiest time for me. I don't care what people think either. I've told you that a hundred times now because it's true. The only opinion that matters to me is yours. Who gave them the right to pass judgement on how we live? No one! Not once have you let me down. Never could you either. Draco I'm happily stuck with the man I love, where is the downside to that?'' Delicately her fingers spanned his cheek to stroke it.

'' Woman I do bloody love you.'' The tension left his body. His mind began to relax now it'd had some release.

'' I love you to Draco.'' A wave of comfort drenched her as she sat perfectly content with her husband.

'' I've got an idea. How about we be lazy today?''

'' What do you mean by lazy?''

'' I was thinking you could pick a few movies for us to watch. Or we could go get a good book and just stay in bed. I'll even order us food for later. What do you think?'' He knew Hermione loved the muggle way of living as much as the wizarding way. It was exactly what they needed to relax after their emotional therapy session.

The smile on her face said it all. '' Are you sure you want me to pick films? What if I pick something girly that you will hate.''

''What's to hate about been cuddled up in bed to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen? If the films are terrible I'll just watch you.'' His swag had found its way to the surface. '' Now you sit pretty and I'll go fetch some snacks for now.''

When he got to the door Hermione realised she would be alone. Out of know where fear crept into the back of her mind. '' Draco no don't leave me. Let me come, I can help carry. '' She had tried to cover it up but they both knew Draco had seen the panic flicker in her eyes.

'' Come on then darling. You can be in charge of making tea, you know I make a terrible pot.'' Draco would happily play along with pretending it didn't happen if that's how she wanted it.

In the middle of the stairs Draco started to wonder if it had been a good idea after all. '' I can just apperate us straight into the kitchen if you want.''

'' No. I refuse to cut myself of from part of our home. Come on let's not dawdle I want to get you back to bed Mr Malfoy. '' Playfully she nudged his ribs.

He couldn't help but admire her as she sauntered through the hallway to the kitchen without any sign of hesitation. Raiding the cupboards Draco searched for the good snacks. He was sure he had hidden some liquorice wands.

'' Draco, have you read the paper today? '' An uncertain look resided on Hermione's face but he was too busy plating up cauldron cakes to notice.

'' No. Why? Did my team lose again?''

'' Your father killed Dominic Flincher. The man who married us. '' Hermione watched on as the shock paled his face. The plate of cauldron cakes dropped to the floor. Smashing.

**Authors note: I loved writing this chapter. Actually that's an understatement. This has been my favourite chapter to write to date in this story. I really hope you love it as much as I do. Please let me know what you think. Kisses xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

**I've had some amazing reviews recently from some of you love people. Thank you very much, you are the people I keep writing for at 2 in the morning.**

Chapter 21 – Everyone has daddy issues right?

Internal madness. At the age of 13 that's what Draco nicknamed his father's behaviour. Standing in the kitchen at the age of 23 it was the first cohesive thought that shimmered into his mind. Soon followed by another. My father is a killer but there again I already knew that.

'' Are you alright? Draco please say something.'' Tentatively Hermione grazed her soft fingers down his arm. Needing to melt his frozen expression.

'' I'm fine. Don't worry, let's face it he was going to do something stupid like this one day. I just didn't expect it to be today.'' He lied and he knew she would see through it but what else could he do? Admit that part of him was sad, disappointed? No that wasn't an option.

'' We both know you're lying so let's forgo the pretending shall we? There has to be honesty between us always remember, we both agreed to that.'' Getting Draco to talk about his father wasn't going to be easy. If a little guilt trip helped then so be it, the ends justifies the means.

'' I know I know. I'm sorry, it's just not exactly the easiest of subjects to talk about.'' With a hop Draco wedged his body weight on top of a counter.

'' I understand that but this is the kind of thing you can't leave bottled up. I'm here for you, I'm your wife, use me, talk to me. It's what I'm here for.'' Hermione slid herself in front of him. Resting her back against the kitchen island.

'' How can you understand? You had nice, normal, loving parents. I had a psychotic bastard with a superiority complex bring me up. I hate him so much and yet part of me is disappointed that this is how his life ends. Or maybe I'm disappointed in myself for believing he would keep his head down after the war. I should have known something like this would happen. When he showed up here that was a warning sign and I let it go. Now someone is dead. That's my fault.'' Out of rage Draco balled his fists, hitting one of the cupboards.

Darting towards him Hermione grabbed his wrists. Stopping him from doing further damage. '' You can't blame yourself. It's not your fault sugar, your father was a strong-minded individual. He made his own decisions and mistakes. Those are not your burden.''

'' Then who's are they? Someone should take responsibility for them because he won't. Nothing good has come from that man's existence in the world. I doubt there will be any soul left for the demontors to kiss.'' Unadulterated pain wash over him. At the remembrance of just some of the things he had been witness to in his father's life.

'' That's not true. You came from Lucius been in the world. You're goodness personified, so there must have been a small flicker of light in his darkness.'' Hermione spoke in a hushed tone. It was a small effort to defuse the situation.

'' Don't Hermione. Don't try and find the good in him because you won't.'' It was the only caution he could manage. For years he had tried to find something in his father that darkness hadn't tainted. In the end Draco had ended up longing for something that was never real.

'' I'm well aware of that. I know Lucius was an evil man who committed terrible crimes during the war.'' It was a fact, the whole wizarding world knew it not just her

'' Are you? If you knew Hermione, by Merlin if you knew it all then you would know calling him an evil man is a compliment compared to what he really is. Lucius Malfoy is a killer, a sadistic maniac, who enjoys torture. Trust me I was a regular to his little shows as he called them. I'd have to sit and watch him hurt people and pretend I was ok with it. Or I'd be next. I was 14 the first I saw him kill someone you know. A muggle man, he wandered onto Malfoy property accidentally and sadly had the misfortune of meeting my father. That's only the tip of the iceberg. Still think there is any good left in him now? '' He wasn't sure when it had happened but at some point his voice had raised. '' I'm sorry, I'm shouting at you little witch and I shouldn't be. Talking about him just takes me back to a place in my life I'd rather forget. It makes me angry but not with you. I don't mean to take it out on you.'' Guilt piled onto Draco's conscience.

'' I told you I'm here for you, if shouting is the way we deal with this then we shout. I think you need to get this, Lucius, out of your system. Draco I saw the look on your face when I told you the Daily Prophet headline. The sadness in your eyes couldn't be missed. Even after all the terrible things he has done Lucius is still your father. It's ok to feel sorry for him. '' Saying the words nearly choked her. That man nearly destroyed her husband as a child. No part of her wanted to give him pity, but if that's how Draco felt she would be there for him as promised.

'' Wait, you think I feel sorry for him? Is that what all this is about? Oh little witch is that why you're been so mild about him? The sadness you saw wasn't for him, it was for me.'' An urge to correct the misunderstanding over whelmed him. '' I felt sad because what son or daughter should feel relieved that their father will be locked away for life. '' Draco sent a reassuring smile Hermione's way.

'' I thought you might of still cared about him.'' Now it was starting to make sense. No wonder Draco felt the need to drum home how depraved Lucius is.

'' Merlin no! I care for no part of that man. He isn't my father as far as I'm concerned. The truth is I'm glad he will be in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy will never be able to hurt anyone again. After his little visit here I was so worried but I can stop now. Never will he get a second of my thoughts again. '' Relaxation showed through his body.

'' Why were you worried after that? Did you think he would come back?'' Fear prickled on the back of her neck.

'' Yes. I won't make the mistake of lying to you twice. The fact that he killed poor Mr Flincher just confirms I was right to worry. In my mind I married an amazing woman and talented witch but Lucius's mind his only son married a mud… well you know what he named you. Something just told me if he had a chance to hurt you he would. Now he can't.'' Draco pulled Hermione close, standing her in-between his legs. Twisting curls in his fingertips.

'' You should of told me. '' The whispers of her voice hit his chest.

'' No I shouldn't have. It was our wedding night. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that I was letting him take that from us. The only thing I wanted you thinking about that night was my body and how much you desperately needed me inside you. '' Draco practically purred at the mention of it. A seductive gin lit up his handsome face. Butterfly kisses began to fly down Hermione's neck.

Hermione tuck a step back, stupidly thinking distance would stop him. '' It wasn't fair for you to have all the worry on your shoulders though Draco. ''

'' Of course it was. I was being a protective husband, is that so bad? After everything over the years I've heard him say about you I wanted as little involvement with him for you as possible.'' Effortlessly he dismounted the counter top, closing the gap between them.

'' What do you mean all the things you've heard him say?'' A guess wasn't need. Nor was the question. After spending time in Malfoy manner she knew, they had told her what they would like to do.

'' You know, I was there. I heard what they told you. My father had planned to take you for himself though. When you refused to break under the cruciatus curse it made him want you more. He wanted to be the one to break you. You were amazing that day by the way. I don't know if Harry ever told you that but you were. '' The strength she showed that day stayed with him. Even now, he measured himself by it.

The bitterly cold brunt of the wall pressed into Hermione's back. The cat and mouse game they had been playing was coming to an end.

'' Looks like I have you cornered little witch. '' Tightly he cradled her to his body. One hand fastened to the flat of the wall, entrapping her there. '' Tell me to stop at any point and I will, ok?''

A shake of the head in reply was he got, it was all he needed. The firmness of his lips sealed upon hers. Playfully he toyed with her tongue, causing her to gently bite his bottom lip. The feel of her kitten like nails running over his back was driving him wild. In one swoop Draco ripped open the shirt Hermione was wearing. Growling in appreciation at the sight of her body. Thumbing the sensitive taut buds that were her nipples had him entranced. It was strangled moans that made him realise just how close he had pushed her.

Draco's cock was hard, pressed against her inner thigh. Like a temptress Hermione stroked it briefly before stopping and then returning to only make him more rigid. He was unable to bare her teasing anymore. Flicking at the buttons, the jeans slid away from his body. The look in her eyes showed how much she craved him. Fingers rubbed over the head. Stealing a drop of pre cum to taste.

'' Tell me you want me. That you want this. I need to know now while I can still stop.'' Draco's voice tore from his throat but he had to make sure she was ok. Hermione came first not his needs.

'' I want you, I want you, I want you. How many times do I need to say it silly man. I want this, you inside me. Now. '' It was true, how could she not. Draco's kisses were her new form of sanity.

Muscled arms wrapped around her waist. Picking her up, laying her across the kitchen island. Draco's body half covered hers, using his knee to part her legs. Never breaking eye contact with her, in case of a last-minute change of mind. Slowly his solid shaft slid into her molten core. Slow wasn't what Hermione wanted, she lifted her legs. Letting them fall around Draco's hips. Pulling him in deeper but giving her some control. The moan of delight that left of lips pursued him increase the pace. Their bodies worked as one as Draco powerfully thrust inside her. Each time hitting her cervix causing a throaty gasp of pleasure. They clung to each other as the clenching of Hermione's orgasm pushed Draco into his own. Naturally his body willed him to find the bottom of her abyss, and to claim it. Filling her with his seed.

They lay panting together on top of the kitchen counter. Draco had regretfully pulled out of her but kept her close. Resting Hermione on his chest so he could hold her. The feel of her heart beat against his bare skin.

'' Are you alright darling? I didn't hurt you did I?'' Rational thinking came back when his hard on left. The curse of being a man he thought to himself.

'' Did I not sound ok when I screamed your name as I came? Stop worrying Sugar if something was wrong I'd of told you by now. The thing is though I just made love with my husband nothing about that could ever feel wrong.'' Hermione understood his need for reassurance. Part of him still wanted to treat her like glass and she hated it, but it was out of love.

'' That's the second time you have called me sugar today. '' Draco couldn't help but be curious.

'' It's because you're as sweet as.'' Looking up at him she smiled as the words slipped from her lips.

'' Oh am I really little witch. Now is that me or the way I taste?''

'' Why don't we go upstairs and find out?''

A lustful haze glistened over his eyes. Without thinking Draco apperated them to the bedroom. Locking Hermione to their bed for a few hours.

**Authors note: So what do you guys think? Draco has daddy issues who would have guessed. Kisses xox**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 22 – Cruel intentions.

Steam wafted in from the open bathroom door. Even with the fogged up glass Hermione managed to see the outlines of Draco's toned body. The way he moved was sinful, every muscle, every scrap of pale skin complimented each other. Thinking of the water droplets exploring his body, pulsing lower, made Hermione lick her lips in anticipation.

'' You're ridiculously sexy do you know what Draco?'' Yelling over the running water she felt compelled to tell him.

'' Is that why your eyes haven't left body since I got into the shower?'' Deliberately Draco faced her through the glass. Sliding a hand down his sculptured body leaving a trail of soap.

'' You're also cruel, have I mentioned that?'' Laughter between them was so easy.

'' But you love me anyway. Despite all my wickedness. '' It hadn't been a question but he got a delectable answer. His little witch waited for him as he stepped out of the shower, towel in hand.

'' I do, you're right. I love you very much. But maybe you need punishing for your cruelness.'' A mischievous smirk played on her lips as she sank to her knees. Gradually Hermione's hands fondled the lines of his legs muscles. Working their way higher. Gripping his hips. The weight of her gaze had gotten him hard. Helplessly he watched on as her tongue caught one of the beads of water. Without hesitation she retraced the waters route. Licking her tongue in dainty strokes up the inside of Draco's thigh. In passing she grazed down the length of him just to hear him growl for her. Swivelling on her ankles she was gone as quickly as she went down. Draco caught a glimpse of her about turning out of the bathroom from half mooned eyes.

'' What the hell was that? You can't leave me like this woman. Its plain old mean considering you started it. '' The reasoning hit him after the words couldn't be taken back.

'' Well I did say punishment, silly man. Watching you in the bathroom got me worked up. I was only returning the favour. '' Innocence spread like wild-fire across her face.

'' You aren't no angel Mrs Malfoy. I'm starting to think it's you that really needs the punishment. Maybe it's about time I took a firm hand with you. '' Fearlessly Draco strode naked towards bed where Hermione perched.

'' Oh really? And just what are you doing to do, bend me over your knee?'' An eyebrow raised at him. Curiosity bated her.

Sparks flew in his mind at the suggestion. '' Well it wasn't my first thought but it certainly is now. A good spanking might put an end to your mean spirited games.''

'' You can think again Mr. No way are you getting me to bend over for you.'' As soon as she said it she knew Draco would use her words against her.

'' That's funny because I had you bent over a little less than an hour ago little witch. '' The rumble in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

'' You know that's not what I meant. I was trying to say I won't bend over so you can spank me. And you know it. '' Standing firm Hermione refused to give in so easily to their latest battle of wills.

'' That's also funny because while I had you bent over you weren't objecting the occasional spank I gave you. In fact at one point I'm pretty sure you moaned for it to be harder. '' Smugness emanated from him. He had won this round.

'' Draco that's completely different. '' Flush shades of red brightened her face. '' When we are having sex sure that's one thing and yes I admit I like it. It's not the same though just giving me a spanking like you would a naughty child.''

'' Unless you have been naughty, like you have in this case. Which means it does count as a tempting form of punishment. Don't you agree? '' Watching Hermione squirm turned him on like a mad man. It was a rare thing to beat a mind as clever as hers. That just excited him more. '' And we don't have sex, we make love. Granted it's usually carnal, passionate and frenzied but I'm loving you all the same. Now get here wife. I want to see how you look sprawled over my knee.''

Laughter exploded from Hermione. '' Do you really think I'm just going to get up and do it? You can think again. '' Feminine arms crossed over her chest. A sign of her unwillingness to budge.

'' Are you going to stomp your feet next little witch? I could always just pick up and put you over my knee you know. '' Flexing his muscles Draco showed of his manly prowess.

'' You wouldn't dare.'' It was a bad move on her part to challenge him.

'' We both know I would.'' Swiftly Draco made a move for her. Loosely locking his hands around her ankles. Sliding her down the bed, bringing her close enough scoop up. '' Look's like you are spared my wrath this time darling.'' Draco murmured into the crook of her neck. Taking full advantage of the exposed skin, fiery kisses bore into her very soul.

'' Why?'' For a minute a hint of sorrow entered her mind.

'' Athena is at the window with post. You have been saved this time but I'll get you later don't you worry. '' A little nip grazed her ear lobe before Draco set her feet back on the ground.

Draco sauntered around the room letting the last of the afternoon sun highlight his ivory skin. Creating luminosity. Handing over the post with a smirk. Enjoying how much his wife couldn't resist looking at his body.

'' Are you planning on getting dressed at all today? '' Fingers crossed for a no.

'' Why would I bother doing that when you seem to prefer me in my natural state. Who are the letters from?'' By now he could see Hermione held three in her hands.

'' One is from Harry I'd know his handwriting anywhere. This is from Ginny and this one is obviously from Kingsley but it's for you not me. '' Hermione gave him an ominous look.

'' Do you hate getting letters as much as I do? Every time we get mail it contains bad news as a rule. '' It had been meant as a joke but there was truth in it.

'' Let's just get it over with, we are probably suspicious for no reason.'' Holding up Harry's letter Hermione waved away the seal and began reading.

_Dear Mione,_

_How are you? That's a stupid question I know it is. You're probably reading this thinking it's a stupid question but I had to ask. I'm still in shock so god knows how you're feeling. Gin took the news badly, the whole family did. She hasn't stopped crying yet. I can't get any sense out of her but I know she has written to you. Tell me if I need to be worried ok? What am I doing asking you for help after the 24 hours you have had. I'm sorry._

_I have news on the Ron situation. Williamson was right, they decided against a trial. In fact they sentenced him this morning. I know they are quick with no trial but they speeded through this. They were out raged by the attack on you. He has been sentenced to 6 years in Azkaban. I hope that in some way it makes you feel better._

_Your friend always,_

_Harry._

For once she didn't know what to say.

'' The scum got of lightly if you ask me. It's a shame they don't deal out the kiss for attacks on women. '' Draco couldn't hide his happiness. Nothing could ever be considered enough of a punishment for what he had done to his wife though.

'' Not quite sure I'd call 6 years in Azkaban light, but I'm glad it's over so quickly. I worried it might drag on. '' It wasn't often Hermione felt glad about the special treatment her past sometimes afforded her, but this was a unique situation. Lengthy legal matters would have only made it harder to move on.

'' Are you sure you want to read the one from Ginny? Harry came across as worried, if she is as emotional as he made out the letter might not be easy for you to read. '' All he wanted to do was protect her from anything or one that could upset her.

'' Ginny's my friend, she tends to get worked up over things. That's just Gin. Doesn't mean I can ignore her for it. This must be really hard for the Weasley family. I know you're not keen on them but once they loved me like a daughter. I feel like I owe it to her to read the letter.''

Draco watched on anxiously, bracing himself for the potential back fire of Ginny Potters letter. The Weasleys were known to be a close family. What if Ginny sided with her brother?

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't even know where to start. I'm so sorry, you have to believe me. I'm sorry. I had no idea how messed up Ron had gotten. We all knew he still held a candle for you but we thought it was just because you were his first love. Never, never ever did any of us think Ron was capable of hurting you. Merlin I can't believe I'm been so insensitive and writing his name to you. The whole family has disowned him. We want nothing to do with him. You know we love you right? You know I love you like a sister. Mum's a wreck, she is blaming herself for not seeing what was happening. Dad hasn't left bed since Harry told him. Our pain is nothing to how you must feel though. If there is anything we can do for you or Draco, please let me know._

_Love._

_Ginny._

A sigh of relief emerged from Hermione's lips. '' That wasn't as bad as I thought it might be.''

'' No, in all honesty I had worried Ginny would defend the bastard. The Weasley family have always been tight-knit. I half expected her to try to talk you into dropping the charges. I'm happy I was wrong about Mrs Potter. '' It wouldn't of mattered to Draco if Ginny had sided with Ron but he knew how much it would hurt Hermione.

'' We both had the same doubts it seems. I should have had more trust in Gin, she's a loyal friend. Your turn now sugar. So far the letters haven't brought terrible news. Who knows maybe we will get lucky and avoid bad news in all 3.'' Every ounce of her willed it to be true. The last few days had been tough enough, they both could do with a reprieve. Maybe get around to enjoying their last few days away from work.

As if reading Hermione's mind Draco threw a hopeful smile in her direction before snapping open the letter.

_Draco,_

_I'm sure you have heard the news about your father by now or at least read it in the papers. I won't waste ink in giving you sympathy because I'm aware you won't want it. You know better than anyone what your father is. However I did think you might like the details of what happened. Mr Flincher in his naivety made the mistake of addressing your father when seeing him wait for an elevator. Without thinking or remembering the kind of man Lucius Malfoy is he offered his congratulations on his son's recent marriage. He was murdered because he was a kind considerate man who forgot not everyone in the world was like that. The nature of the incident and the fact it happened in plain sight in the middle of the ministry has excelled the trial date. After what you told me about him paying you a visit I'd like it if you would give evidence against him at the trial. For too long Lucius has got away with his vile actions it's about time he were stopped. The trial is in two days, on Thursday at 10 o'clock. Please owl me as soon as possible to let me know if you're willing to give evidence or not._

_The minister of magic,_

_Kingsley_

'' You told him about Lucius coming to the house?''

'' Yes. When I went to talk to him about the espousal. His visit had been on my mind, I wanted Kingsley to know so I couldn't be accused of hiding anything. '' The real reason showed on his face, he did it for Hermione.

'' What did Kingsley say?'' The part of her brain that sort knowledge wanted to grill him.

'' Like me he expected something of that sort to happen. My father's prejudices make him a predictable man. '' The weight of his decision bore down on his shoulders. Hermione edged herself closer, holding his hand. Wanting to share in his pressure.

'' Are you going to give evidence against him?''

'' Yes.'' It was time for Lucius Malfoy to pay for his actions.

**Authors note: Opinions on my latest instalment? This one I had a lot of fun writing, I got to delve into my own wickedness. Writing banter between them makes me happier than it should. Kisses xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 23 – Just me and you.

The hours had managed to escape them. Thursday morning found them sooner than Hermione and Draco wanted. Nerves were being well hidden but Hermione knew, of course she knew, Draco was dreading the questions.

'' It will be alright you know. Being in front of the wizengamot is intimidating I know but you're not there to be prosecuted. You're doing a good thing today, something brave. '' Absent minded Hermione straightened his tie. Thumbing over the silk.

'' I'll have to delve into my past today. It's not a place I want to go back to even for this. '' Momentarily the confident facade cracked.

'' When it gets too hard though I want you to do something for me Draco. Think about now, about the future, everything we have together. It might help chase away the darkness. '' Fingers etched a glimmer of a smile into his face.

'' What would I do without you woman? I'd be lost if you weren't my guiding light. '' Now seemed an odd time for such sentiments. His heart spoke for his head though.

'' You're one of the strongest men I've ever met. After all you have endured you're still standing. Silly man you don't need me. You'd be fine without me.'' No in Hermione's mind it was the other way around.

'' That's what I always thought, that I was fine alone, managing. Until you. Little witch I need you as much as I need to breathe. Luckily for me I won't be without you again.'' Masculine arms engulfed her waist. Holding her close settled the chaos Draco was battling internally.

Shoes hurdling across the obsidian stone tiles beat down the corridor towards them.

'' I think they have sent someone for you. You can do this, I have faith in you.'' Hermione's lips fluttered against his cheek.

A splattered cough alerted them to another wizard's presence. '' Mr Malfoy my name is Glen Moorcroft I'm a scribe for the wizengamot. I've been sent to collect you as we are ready for you now. If you follow me I'll take you but your wife will have to wait outside. ''

Draco gave the fellow wizard a curt nod before following the haze of purple robes. He tried to be strong but turned. Needing to see Hermione. Drawing in a long look at the woman who chased away his demons.

It was a full trial, every seat taken up. Some of the faces he recognised but most were strangers to him. Kingsley took up the role of chief warlock. Lucius Malfoy was in the corner, his appearance for once being less than perfect. Clearly he had not been able to change since been held. Stubble shadowed his jaw. Chains bound arms and legs together, while four aurors surrounded him. This time they were taking no chances. Draco got lead to the witness chair in the centre of the room. Eyes bore into him.

'' We call the last witness to give evidence in the Lucius Malfoy trial. Could you please state your name?'' Kingsley voice was crisp. It cut through the hushed whisperings from members of the court.

'' Draco Malfoy.'' Stupidly he hoped all the question would be that simple.

'' What is your relationship with Lucius Malfoy?''

'' Technically he is my father.''

'' What do you mean technically?'' A witch from the ocean of purple started the probing.

'' The man is my biological father but I do not consider him family. Nor have I for many years.''

'' Why is it you have turned your back on the house of Malfoy?'' Kingsley brought the questioning to something relevant.

'' I grew up in horror at my family. Not just at my father's hands. They all disgust me. He is a killer. Would you want to claim people like that as family?'' It was meant as a rhetorical question but still he could see members shaking their heads.

'' Then why keep the name Malfoy? '' A few of the members were obviously interested in Draco's answer to that question.

'' What else would I call myself? I did recently think about taking my wife's name. In the end we decided to stay with Malfoy and hopefully change its bad reputation together. Draco tried to lead the questioning towards the subject of Mr Flincher. The man Lucius murdered.

'' Your wife is Hermione Granger as she was formally known?''

'' Yes that's right.''

'' You were married last Sunday by the victim Dominic Flincher is that right Mr Malfoy?''

'' We were yes. ''

'' Can you give us your impression of Mr Flincher please. ''

'' It was the first and only time I met him but I'll try. He was polite, a fan of my wife and very helpful. I'd been running a little late that day, he kindly gave me a few extra minutes to turn up and straighten myself out. Actually he seemed to really enjoy his job. Never seen someone smile so much while working. I think he enjoyed bringing people together.

'' Can you think of any reason why Lucius Malfoy would wish to kill Mr Flincher?'' Kingsley threw a sympathetic glance to Draco. He had tried to hold off the difficult topics but it they couldn't be avoided forever.

'' I think he was unlucky, unlucky in the fact he was the one who married my wife and I. ''

''And what makes you think it has anything to do with you? ''

'' My father was waiting for Hermione and I after the wedding. He broke into our new home, broke through my wards and threatened her. No congratulations just pure hatred. He came to make his feelings known about how disgusted he was at a mudblood using the family name. '' Draco winced as he said it. Knowing how much the term hurt.

'' And he simply walked away without doing anything?'' The surprise brimmed to the top in a female's voice.

'' Yes. I think my wife's nerves of steel unsettled him. Hermione made threats of her own. Reminded him the ministry were keeping tabs on his wand. That he could be making a quick return visit to Azkaban if he wasn't careful. It did the trick, he left that night quietly but clearly aggravated.''

''Did you expect Lucius Malfoy to act differently?''

'' Of course I did. Given what I know of my father I expected him to attack us at some point.''

'' Does the nature of his crime surprise you?''

'' No.'' How could it? After all these years. The man was a monster.

'' Why doesn't it surprise you?''

'' Because he gets his enjoyment out of hurting people. Innocent people. ''

'' Have you seen your father kill before Mr Malfoy?''

'' Yes.''

'' How many times? ''

'' Honestly I cannot put a number to it. I stopped many years ago from counting. It was a child's way of putting up a shield.''

'' Are you saying you saw him kill when you were a child?''

'' That is exactly what I'm saying.'' Draco could practically hear Lucius's face creek into a grin.

'' Why did you not report him?''

'' I was terrified of him. I didn't want to end up dead.''

'' Did you see him kill as you got older? During the war? After it?''

'' Many times I watched as my father tortured and killed during the war but wasn't in a position to stop it. After the war is when I cut myself away from the Malfoy family. ''

'' Why were you not able to stop it during the war? You're not saying you agreed with his killing then are you Mr Malfoy?''

'' Oh Merlin no. Never. During my second year at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore approached me about my father. Asking if there was a time when a spy in the Malfoy Manor was needed if I would be it. Which I agreed to. I began the following year. I became a member of the order of the phoenix. It would have blown my cover if I'd of acted. Trust me though I felt guilt for each person I had to watch suffer. '' Even now Draco felt a surge of pride at his actions that tinged with sadness.

'' Thank you Mr Malfoy for your help. The scribe will escort you back to the waiting area if you wish to stay for the verdict.'' Kingsley's head bowed at him as he left.

The rigorous questioning had taken its toll. Mentally Draco felt drained. Only thoughts of Hermione kept feet moving one step in front of the other. Then he saw her, pacing up and down. Instantly he felt renewed. Almost running to embrace her.

Arm's coiled around her waist. Causing the flustered young witch to jerk in reaction until releasing it was Draco. '' How are you? Was it difficult? Was Lucius in there? What's the verdict? Are you sure you're ok? ''

'' You're as bad as they are little witch. Honestly I've been better but it's nothing that a few of your kisses can't fix. Yes it was horrible and yes he was in there. The verdict hasn't been given yet. And no I'm sure if I'm ok at all. Does that answer all your questions are there more? '' Draco was teasing but hoped she didn't feel like giving him a Spanish inquisition right now. All he wanted to do was hold his wife.

'' I'm sorry I didn't think. You've had enough of questions obviously. Get here, I need to touch you. Drove myself crazy with worry. '' Hermione buried her face in the nape of his neck.

'' You shouldn't of worried so much little witch. I had you to get me through it. Your little plan to think of you worked. As usual you were never far from my mind. '' It was her strength not his own that stayed with him. Draco was enough of a man to admit it was all because of the love from a good woman.

'' That's my third favourite place to spend time. ''

'' Oh really and where are your second and first favourite places?'' The glint in Hermione's eyes said it all.

'' Well my favourite place is in your heart silly man. It's my second favourite place that you will like to hear about. Which happens to be in your arms, naked if possible. That's my personal preference at least. '' Outside the wizengamot wasn't really the place for this but she couldn't help herself around Draco.

'' Funny my personal preference is to have you naked in general.'' Which is exactly what he planned to do when they finally got home.

'' Great minds think alike so it seems.''

'' Speaking of great minds little witch, I had a thought while I was in there. Did you ever take any time of after the war?'' This was Hermione he was taking to. Of course the workaholic didn't.

'' No, I came here a month later. Why?''

'' I didn't either and I think it's about time I did. We did rather. I've never had time. I was a child in Malfoy manor, then a spy, a fake death eater and after the war I rounded up dark wizards in France. The last few weeks haven't been easy either. I don't mean the part where I married you. That's been the highlight of my life but we've had a lot of things to deal with in a short amount of time. Other than before Hogwarts when was did you last have free time? For years you were involved with Harry and the order, then you came straight to the ministry.''

'' So what are you saying Draco? You want time away? From me?'' Tears unavoidably started to spill.

'' What! No Never. That's not what I meant. I was trying to say I want time away from it all with you. Please don't cry little witch, you know I love you. I'm making a right mess of this. I was us to disappear for a year. Go travel or just do nothing. As long as we are together. I want us to be free from it all for a while. What do you think?'' Draco's fingers swiped away the tear tracks.

'' Really? Just me and you and whatever we want? '' Bubbles of excitement spread.

'' I know you like working and your good at it but we need this. The ministry will still be here when we get back. '' Draco was pleading unaware that he didn't need to.

'' Shush silly man. I want to go, to do it.'' Rashly Hermione gripped Draco's tie pulling him into a kiss.

'' Do you two ever come up for air?'' Kingsley deep voice boomed down the corridor. Bouncing from the walls until it reached their ears.

'' Sorry Kingsley we're just celebrating some news. ''

'' You've heard then? I figured the trial must beat the hell out of you, stopping you from coming to the verdict. Seeing as you have already heard though I'll leave you to your celebrating. ''

'' Wait. What? My father has been sentenced already? That was fast.'' Draco hoped that meant what he thought it did.

'' Oh you haven't heard. Let me be the bearer of good news to you then. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to life in Azkaban. '' Kingsley's large hand clapped him on the back. '' It seemed the members already had their minds made up. You just re-enforced the already made choice. I'll see you both back at work tomorrow. '' Smiling Kingsley about turned, striding away.

'' Actually we need to talk to you about that.'' Clutching Hermione hand Draco chased after him.

**Authors note: What did you guys think to my ending? Actually not quite an ending I plan on writing an epilogue. But still it's the end sadly. Keep an eye out tomorrow though for the epilogue. I won't keep you waiting long to find out what happened to our favourite duo. Kisses xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own no characters in this story I am simply borrowing this world for my own plot.**

Chapter 24 – The epilogue.

**Six weeks later.**

Hermione swayed with dizziness, grasping at the sink she managed to hold steady. Waves of nausea beat at her. The thin white stick laid on the toilet seat explained it all. Two pink lines.

'' Are you ok in there little witch? You've been a while now.'' Ever since they came back from Rome last week Hermione had been ill. The symptoms were only getting worse. Draco was no healer but he knew stomach bugs didn't last for over a week unless something is really wrong.

'' I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute I'm just fixing my hair. '' It was a lie and a poor one. Draco would know she hadn't touched a single strand. Pregnant. '' I'm pregnant.'' She watched as her reflection spoke the words.

Draco was swishing around the bedroom. Hauling empty suitcases onto the bed. The sight of him whirling around like an excited child on Christmas day nearly made her need to run back into the bathroom. '' Get a move on woman, we are leaving for Budapest in the morning. It's not like you darling to be this unorganised. ''

For a moment Hermione hesitated, knowing she was about to change their world. '' There is no point in me packing Draco. ''

'' What do you mean there is no point in you packing?''

'' I'm not going to Budapest in the morning. I don't need to pack if I'm not leaving. '' She couldn't look at him. Draco was enjoying traveling so much she didn't want to see the disappointment on his face.

'' Why are we not going to Budapest? Do you want to go somewhere else? We can if you want, just name the place. ''

'' Draco I'm not going but you can if you want to. I don't want to ruin your plans. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back.'' The idea of being without him tore her apart.

'' Do you really think I'm going anywhere without you? '' Draco maneuvered over mounds of luggage. Towering behind Hermione he dipped his head to place a kiss against her exposed shoulder. His arms chained her to him. '' Just tell me what's going on little witch.''

'' I'm scared to, it will ruin your plans for our year off. You'll be annoyed with me and I don't want that because I'm so happy. '' It was true. Of course she was nervous but once the shock wore off it left a different feeling. Joy.

'' Nothing you could say or do would ruin our plans. My plan is to spend the year with you, I don't care how we do it. '' Kisses started to gather on her collar-bone.

'' I'm pregnant.'' There she said it. More like blurted it out.

Not a sound left his lip's for the next few minutes. His hands simply wandered to Hermione's lower abdomen. Cleverly his fingers found their way under the hem of her top. They danced softly over her skin.

'' Did you hear me Draco?'' She knew he did but daren't ask if he was ok.

'' Potter owes me 20 galleons. '' The clarity of his voice made it a fact.

'' I don't really think this is the right time to be talking about money you lent Harry. '' She was the one who was annoyed. That's all he could say after being told they were having a baby. It's not like she'd expected him to be over joyed but changing the subject. Was that necessary?

A muffled laugh left his throat. '' Oh I haven't lent Potter any money little witch. Three days ago though a little bet got made when we were at their house. Potter bet that is was food poisoning making you ill but I thought different. I bet you were pregnant.''

'' And you're ok with that? '' Hermione speculated.

'' No. I'm ecstatic about it. The woman I love is having my baby, I can't think of anything better. '' The smile on Draco's face reached his eyes.

**Seven months later.**

It was the middle of the night, moonlight shone into the hospital room at St Mungo's. Two hours ago the healer gently placed the baby girl into Draco's arms. He hadn't been able to put her down yet. Hermione was getting some much-needed sleep. The birth had been long, their little girl had wanted to come into the world feet first. For someone who had been in so much pain for hours his little witch had never looked happier than when she first saw their daughter.

'' You will never grow up the way me and your mother did. There will only be love for you, no fear. We will protect you from any cloud that threatens to dampen your day. You shall know only light I'll never let you meet darkness.'' The little Malfoy had barely entered the world and already she was his world.

'' You say the loveliest things silly man. We are two very lucky girls. '' Weariness clung to Hermione still.

'' Go back to sleep. I'll look after her, you need to rest. '' Draco gave his wife a reassuring smile.

'' Tell me what you have named her first. '' Hermione's eyes fluttered.

'' You weren't serious when you said I could pick the name. '' Which was a shame because his heart knew the perfect one.

'' I was. Tell me our daughters name silly man so I can sleep. '' There eyes met.

'' Hope. Our daughter is called Hope. '' Draco had named her after what he never gave up.

'' Mmm Perfect. I love it. I love you to Draco. '' Hermione drifted off.

'' I love you to my little witch. I love you both.''

**Author's note: Wow that was a lot hard to writer than I thought it would be. Kind of left me a little sad. Sorry this is a few days later than promised. Stupid internet provider. Did you like it? I do hope so. I'd like to say thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read my story. It means a lot to me, I love knowing people are enjoying it. I got a lot of pleasure from writing it that's for sure. Kisses xox**


End file.
